Astro Bakery
by BabyInuyashasBabysitter
Summary: "okay, yeah i crashed the car and now i work at a bakery with this fool" "hey, that fool's my future son in law!" "we're not even together!" "yet, but when you do your going to have an amazing se-" "AUNTIE!" "too much?" "ya think?" "haha i don't even know why you panicked, i was going to say sequel" " -.- " come unlock the secrets of the devine's Astro bakery Rated T for language
1. The start of it all

A/N:hello everyone, srry this wasnt up by the time it was supposed to be, fanfiction website difficulties. but its here now so i hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Start Of It All

* * *

It was dark. It was also stuffy as a bundle of clothes covered my small figure. Got to hide got to hide was the only thing in my mind so I slipped inside the closet before she could see me. But being too clumsy and not watching CSI Miami closely enough caused me to leave a crack open in the closet letting a hint of sunlight in. Silently thinking "oh no", I made small reminder list of things to do.

Mental Note #1: Get some darker curtains for my room.

Mental Note #2: watch more CSI Miami.

Hearing my bedroom door open, I buried myself deeper in my closet full of clothes. With every step I heard her take into the room, I pressed myself deeper and lower against the inner face of my closet wall. Another step I heard her take and hid my face with my ayna coat. I then hear shuffling through my bed sheets and I see the opening of my light pink curtains. Well I could tell they were being opened by the more light being let in through the crack of the door.

Then seeing a shadowy figure make its way towards the closet, I silently thought "no this can't be happening, please don't let it happen", and just when a hand pressed against the closet door, all 3 of my dogs started barking in their room. The shadow then left to go investigate. Taking a breath of relief, I relaxed for a second.

Mental Note #3: NEVER let your guard down.

"I knew you were in here!" a cheery aunt in a fairy nightgown said opening the closet door wide open.

"ugh! Yes auntie and I have gone into hibernation so please go away!" I said in frustration.

"Dear if your mad, that you lost our little game of hide and seek, then I must let you know that it wasn't that hard to find you."

"yeah I know, leaving the door cracked was just a clumsy mistake."

"No it wasn't that, it's just that you're getting kind of fat so the ayna coat wasn't going to help either way."

"WHAT!"

"I told you to lay off the Butter Peacan Ice Cream."

"Whatever, I'm not going to school."

"Oh yes you are missy."

"I DON'T WANT TOO!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me young lady."

"And what if I do, what are you going to do about it!" We stared at each other very intensely.

*5 minutes later*

"NOOOOO LET GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL! AUNTIE NOOO!"

Auntie had reached for me after I asked her what was she going to do. Leaning back, I slipped on my silk gown on the floor, giving auntie a chance to grab my legs. She then pulled and dragged me out the closet towards my bed. But I wasn't going to give in without a fight. I held onto the closet door.

"C'mon Breonna! We don't have time for this! You're going to be late!"

"Well then hopefully this school doesn't accept lateness so then I won't have to go!"

"Well I guess you don't want to drive your own car to school then. Fine by me. "She said as she started towards the door.

"Wait what!"

As soon as she left, I shut the door and rushed my clothes on. I sported nothing but a simple white tiger striped polo shirt with some wide legged jeans along with some white boots with a black heel. I unwrapped my cyan hair and it fell down into a long bob. Running into the kitchen of the apartment complex, 1000 words were flying out my mouth at once.

"Where's my car? I can drive with my permit without an adult? What type of car is it? Is it a used car? How fast does it go? Is it blue? Does it come with food? And is it- "

" Calm down breonna. You will get to see it in a minute." She told me. " But if you want, you can go look at it out front but leave the keys in here though, I don't want you to do anything until I fully know that you fully know what you're doing. "

On my way out the door, I spot the keys. Okay now I know she said don't touch them but hey the cars needs to be on to start the music. I don't want to be bored while I'm waiting do I. Taking the keys, I rush downstairs and upon walking outside, I'm just in shock. There in front of me was a SUV Escalade and it was just so shiny and white.

Running up to it, I hopped in the front seat and put the keys in. I then put on my seat belt and pretended to drive. I had the car in Neutral so it wasn't moving I think. After a few minutes of pretending and bumping music, I then decided playtime was over. Unbuckling myself and opening the door, my purse fell on the side walk. In frustration I leaned down and started picking up my things.

Unbeknownst to me, I had made a mistake and kicked the gear shift into drive when leaning down out the car. Using the steering wheel to help me get out of the car, the wheel turned and since the car was on drive mode and it was kind of sitting on a slanted drive way, hey who can't put two and two together. After picking up my few things, I turn around to see a runaway SUV swerving towards a small grey Toyota Camry and then crashing. Luckily no one was in the other car at the time. But then I realized something but it was far too late.

"BREONNA!" My auntie screeched at me.

Mental Note #4: Start looking for a job.

A/N:well thats it for this chpater. let me know what you think. go on and hit that review button. you know you want to ;)


	2. Unfortunate Meetings

A/N:this chapter is MUCH longer than the first but more happens in this chapter. So please enjoy reading my 3,500+ word chapter ^.^

Chapter 2: Unfortunate Meetings

* * *

The car ride was silent. Auntie and I hadn't said anything towards each other after she gave a check to the old lady to pay for the damages done to her car. The old lady was furious till she saw the look on my auntie's face. She then looked to me with a look of sympathy. Seeing as though we live in the same building, she must know from my aunt's usual happy exterior that since she's mad right now, this car thing is pretty serious.

Just thinking about it made me realize how clumsy I really am. Like how do you crash a car you're not even driving? I was always excited about my driving classes when I was 14. We were allowed, if 14 by a certain time of the year, to take driving classes, but only the written part. Basically it's when you learn everything there is to driving and all the stuff there is to know about cars. When your 15, then you can start the visual but only with a permit and with an adult in the car. But by time your 16, you're eligible for a full time driver's license.

The reason being for why us teenagers can get everything so early when it comes down to driving is because mainly, it's a small town, and teenagers here aren't always engaged in alcoholic activity. Don't get me wrong, there are a few that still do that type of stuff from time to time and mostly end up in crashes as well but it gets less common or stays on below average every year, which is why they eased up on the teenagers here.

I noticed my Aunt took a slight glance towards me. A cold stare it was for I felt chills all up and down spine. I have never seen or heard auntie so angry towards me. I was sort of… scared. Her previous words kept replaying in my head. Words that spoke "You are such a problem child, why can't you be like the rest of the normal kids in town!" and those words were enough to make me freeze in the very spot I was standing. I didn't realize I had started shaking a bit from the very thought of it. I was always called the "weird" one in school and now my own aunt even confirmed it. Was it wrong to be weird? It has to be. That's the only reason. Why else would I be shunned just for acting the way I usually do.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I was really sad now. All my life, all I've known was the kindness and warmth of my aunt's heart towards me and now here she is, mad as ever all the way to the point where she won't even say a word to me. I slowly closed my eyes and thought of her smile every day when she used to pick me up from school. Her smile whenever I got a hundred on a test. And her smile whenever I would often say "I love you mommy." And she would just reply back with the most sweetest embrace and an I love you to.

Mental Note #5: Work on an apology for auntie.

Mental Note#6: Make sure Auntie knows I love her.

I took notice to our car being parked on the side of the curb. Auntie took a deep breath in and a deep breathe out and then she looked over at me and saw my tear marks. Her facial features softened. She reached over and tried to take my hand in hers but I flinched away from her touch. She saw it too.

"oh honey, I'm so sorry I reacted like that. I didn't mean anything I said back there. I should've handled the situation more differently. You didn't deserve any of that. I know how sensitive you can be. I'm just.. I'm just really sorry hun." My auntie said to me with a few tears making their way on down.

"auntie, I don't even know why you're apologizing . I should be. I was the one that took the keys even though you told me not to. I was the clumsy one that crashed a car I wasn't even driving. I was the reason you had to write a big money check for that lady. And I'm the reason you're not smiling right now." I couldn't hold it in anymore. With that last sentence, I just broke down. Tears were coming down in streams, and my breath was really caught in between gasps as I continued to cry my eyes out.

I felt auntie pull me into a sweet embrace once again as she said:

"sweetie, don't you ever in your life think you're the reason I'm not smiling. You're the reason I get out of bed every morning. You're the reason I even have the will power to do certain things every day. And you are the reason I smile even if I was to die right here right now, knowing you're my precious baby and that you love me would be enough to leave this little lady smiling on her death bed. I love you so much."

"I love you to mommy." I replied back and we just sat there in silence for a few minutes until we figured it was time for me to get ready to exit the car.

"Breonna, I was mostly mad over the overall fact that you could have been in the car when it crashed and I was just overwhelmed with so much anxiety. From the window just a couple flights up, I saw the crash and I flew down those stairs faster than your Aunt Claire when she heard there was leftover cake at my divorce party. Trust me, I was feeling so many emotions when I saw you standing looking at the crash yourself and madness just reached my brain first." She said with partial humor in her voice.

"I'm sorry I made you worry but I kind of was blown back when you brought back some very bad memories."

"huh?" she was confused.

"well, you said why can't I just be normal and with all the bully incidents when I was younger and the kids would call me weird, you just kind of confirmed it. And I was really sad." I looked down with a look of shame.

" oh em gee! I'm so sorry honey! I didn't mean it. And I wish I could take it back but it's kind of hard to once it's already been said. But if you would allow me to take it back, I will and I am. I should have never said that. My anger just got the best of me. And I know you're not going to want to hear any of my excuses. Just know I'm sorry and I will gladly treat you to some ice cream later on as an even better apology."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"you watch too much shrek auntie"

"oh I know sweetheart, I know and when we go down to the ice cream shop, no butter peacan, you're getting fat."

"ugh! Leave me alone"

"I love you too"

"and auntie"

"yeah?"

"I'll take your excuses, trust me when I say, I have said worse to you that you didn't deserve when I'm mad. So I know how it feels" and with that I sent a smile her way as she sent one right back.

Getting out of her car, I waved bye one last time as she pulled off. Turning around I looked towards me new school, Sweet Amoris High School.

As I walked on inside the school, some people didn't notice me and the one that did noticed my natural cyan colored hair. Now most might think its dyed when honestly it isn't. I just went through a mutation in the womb or so I'm told, I just know the color has never been worn out and the only color it changes into is a dark navy blue and that only happens when the winter time usually comes. It's like I'm an animal in the wilderness that furs change colors. That is so cool. But by the looks I was getting, I guess it wasn't as cool as I thought….. but who cares, I love it!

Mental Note #7: Give these kiddies here something to REALLY look at by the end of the school year.

Looking forward, I see this really big sign that says MAIN OFFICE. Well at least I won't have trouble finding my way with all these big signs. Walking on in, I see a lady with a short Rihanna bob. Upon hearing my entrance she looked up and stared at me. It's most likely because of my cyan hair. She must of noticed her obvious staring because she then jumped a bit in her chair and then asked me:

"do you need anything young lady?"

"um yes, I do. I'm new and I was wondering where I should be right now."

"hold on just one sec kay?" she then left and went into a room not too far behind her. Guess what it says. If you guessed a big sign that says PRINCIPALS OFFICE, then you have won the guessing game. But enough of who's that pokemon, lets continue on shall we.

I then see a lady with her gray hair pulled up into a tight bun. She was just a couple inches shorter than me and was really a bit on the plump side. And auntie calls me fat. She walked up to me.

"oh how are you? You must be miss Elegante I presume?"

"yes Ms. Uhh"

" Mrs Yomaha , now let's hurry, classes start in about half an hour. That gives you plenty of time to handle just a little bit of paperwork and to walk around the school for a little to familiarize yourself with this school."

"okay so where do I go first?"

"right down the hall to the right should be the student councils room. You can't miss it."

'well there will most likely be a big sign so of course I can't miss it. Duh.' I silently thought. "okay thanks" And with that, I walked on out.

As I continued my stride down the hall, I was slowly getting irritated. I was constantly getting stairs and as I walked pass, I could hear their "silent" whispers. Not too far long down the hall, I stopped in front of a room with a big sign that says STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM. Walking in, I felt the cool breeze of the a/c. I see stacks of paper from left to right. A big meeting table with lots of chairs. And then blondie in the corner stapling papers over at his desk. He didn't notice me so I just stood there and stared. He was some good eye candy, I can't even lie to myself.

Finally taking notice in my presence, he stood up and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Nathaniel and you are?"

"new" I replied in an unnecessary rude tone.

"Well I could tell that much since I've never seen you around much and I think I would of noticed you with your hair being blue and all. Do you have a name?" okay this guy was really urking my nerves.

"first of all, let's get one thing straight. My hair is not blue. It is simply cyan. It will soon be navy blue this winter coming like it usually does every year. SECOND have you ever seen hair dye, how does blue stand out to you, it's one of the most simplest colors in the color wheel. AND THIRD-" I stopped because this boy look petrified of me so I decided to stop scaring him.

"look I don't have a problem with your hair but I'm serious, the most hair dye I have ever seen was red and I usually don't see no other colors other than green or white. There's nothing wrong with blue. If anything was blue, I would have noticed because blue is actually my favorite color. And it can't be that simple if it has so many shades right?" he replied back happily "and what was the third thing?"

With a smirk on my face, I replied. "my name is Breonna Elegante." And with that, we got down to filling out some paperwork. After I was done, I said goodbye to Nathaniel, but not before getting his phone number. I've always liked to bring the bad out in good boys.

Ten minutes before class, I went to the principal's office to give her my papers and stuff. Upon returning to the hallway, I saw that the hallways just got even more crowded so I made way out into the courtyard. It was much more quieter out here. Sitting on a bench, I got lost in my own thoughts to the sound of the birds chirping. I then saw someone walking in the distance. As he got closer, I already took note of his blood red hair. But this guy was one red headed hottie! Blushing I looked away and just acted like nothing happened.

"any reason why your face is the same color as my hair." I heard this deep smooth voice say to me.

"uh what?"

"hahaha, am I too sexy, that you're speechless?" he replied cockily.

"what! Man get over yourself!"

"okay, but your comebacks are lame just so you know."

"keep saying that and you'll regret it."

"and just how miss lady."

"Your balls are going to be the color of my hair if you continue to stare at me. Unless you decide to jerk off to the thought of me in your bed." I replied back even more cockily.

"wh-what?!"

"You heard me." And with those words, I strutted my ass off all the way to class.

My 1st couple of classes were boring and so were the rest, the entire day was boring. But it was probably just because I thought school was boring overall. But I did have a little fun with the red haired guy; he was in a couple of my classes and the classes we had together, all we did was throw things at each other till we got caught. We only got caught because he threw a fucking textbook, and I threw it back. Well the teacher only caught us when I threw it back but he threw it first dammit! And I also found out that his last name is Devine. I like that name.

Walking outside in the courtyard, I spotted him, laying on the bench with his eyes clothes. I took this time to walk over and pluck him in the nose.

"ow! What was that for?!"

"that's for getting us caught you dumbass." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"me! You're the one with no aim! You got us caught! And why are you even stressing it?"

"because I don't need no calls home to my aunt, I already went through enough this morning."

"and that would be?" he pressured on.

"nothing, just forget about it." I walked back into the building and guess who I ran into.

"hey breonna can you do me a favor?" Nathaniel asked me

"what kind of favor?"

"well you know castiel right?"

"who the hell is that?"

"well you've been dilly dallying with him all day and you don't know his name, and I could of sworn I mentioned him earlier."

"ohhh! So that's the red hair dye you were talking about! And we never exchanged names honestly. But I only found out his last name when we got in trouble. But his names castiel huh?" this intrigued me.

"oh I heard about that."

"what how?!"

"well I'm the student council president so all reports go through me, and if its serious enough, its then goes through to the principal."

"oh crap"

"I could pull some strings and get you out of damage to property charges right along with castiel."

"so what do I have to do."

"just get him to sign this paper."

"but shouldn't his parents be doing this?"

"well his parents travel a lot so castiel legally independent."

"ohh okay, well I guess I'll do it."

"thanks breonna."

On my way right back down the hall, I was shoved into a locker and my eyes were met with the most ugliest girl I have ever seen.

"who do you think you are talking to my brother?!"

"excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are?! Back the fuck up out my face before you make lip contact with the floor!"

"you will not talk to me like that! I just so happened to be the student council president's little sister."

"okay and? What the fuck does that have to do with me?"

"any more steps towards making me dislike you can lead to me getting my big brother on you!"

"girl bye, I'm doing your brother a favor as we speak so out of my way!" I mushed her face and kept on walking towards the courtyard. When I got there, I was in the worst mood.

"hey you castiel, sign this."

"so prissy boy told you my name huh? You know It's not fair that I don't know your name."

"look my names breonna, so just sign this damn paper already!"

"Well breonna, I got some news for you, castiel ain't signing shit."

"oh yes you are"

"good luck with that." At this point I was already pissed so I jacked him up against a nearby tree.

"look here, I am already pissed off, and your just making it worse. I'm already dealing with some dumb bitch inside the school and I don't need you on my case either! So sign this fucking thing already!" I yelled but all he did was push me away.

"ya know, girls like you are usually the hot ones but you just make it a major turn off, so therefore it's time for me to take off before I really pop a fuse. Goodbye breonna. Don't talk to me."

"you know for a guy who looks like a girl just had her period all over his head, you got some fucking nerve talking about popping a fuse. Why don't you sneak into the student council room and see just why I'm not back at my old school, and you'll know truly what popping a fuse stands for." And with that I stormed off. Passing Nathaniel in the hallways, I gave him the paper and said "get him to sign it yourself!"

Outside, I waited for my aunt to pick me up, and when I saw her car, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" who do you think you are talking to my brother like that. Then you say you'll do him a favor and take it back, what's wrong with you?"

"what's wrong with me? I have hippos and elephants like you in my face everyday!"

"whatever! You are so freaking weird! Go back to whatever sewage hole you crawled out of."

"I didn't come from no damn sewage hole!"

"you have no real mom, so where did you come from?" that one hurt a bit but before I could reply

"um excuse you! Don't be talking to my baby like that! With ya fucked up breach curls! You got some nerve talking like you run this place. You aint beyonce, get ya life together. And by the way, one of your weave peace's sticking up in the back, you need to fix that. Like E.H said, that's why her weave stank talking bout some beach curls, please." Auntie's neck and eyes was rolling everywhere and amber was just constantly gasping.

"shutup before I slap you!"

"you talking like a grown woman but can you even fight like a grown woman. Do you wanna go bitch?"

"whatever I don't got time for this." She then pushed my auntie and before I had any say so.

"¿Quién coño te crees que están poniendo sus manos sobre mí DONT TOUCH ME BITCH!" before my aunt had the chance to put her hands on someones child i dragged her off to the car.

"auntie you okay now?"

"yeah I'm cool, it's all good, you should be asking her that, she looked a bit stunned."

"yeah I know" a face of sadness just appeared on me.

"hun, what's wrong?"

"well I just remembered, I did something I shouldn't of done."

""wanna talk it over with some ice cream.

"mhmm."

* * *

A/N:well I know this was kind of long considering its over 3,400 words. I hope you all enjoy and I hope you look forward to more chapters. If you think you can't handle stuff like this. Then there will be a much more "cleaner" version of the my candy love website once the forum is back up. Anyway I luv you all thank for reading :))


	3. Forced Enemies

**Chapter3: Forced Enemies**

**A/N: sorry guys, this chapter is shorter but i decided to save the other half and lengthen it in the next chapter so anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Arriving back at the apartment, Auntie and I took our partially melted ice cream into the kitchen so we could finish the rest and have our little talk. Sitting down at the table, Auntie got us our spoons from the drawer. Sitting down, I noticed she started to squint her eyes at something. I tried to focus on whatever she was looking at but I just couldn't see it. Out the ordinary blue, she sneezed…really loud. I could have jumped out of my skin at the very noise.

"was all that really necessary auntie?" I asked still a little shook.

"very! Did you see me! I was dying!" she over exaggerated.

"Auntie, all you did was sneeze."

"to you it was a sneeze, to me, it was a freaking heart attack."

"whatever you say auntie."

"Okay, enough about me, let's talk more about you. So what problems are you having at school other than with that blonde bimbo. Is it a boy problem? Is it a crush? Are you on the verge of getting a boyfriend and finally moving out so I can work on getting me a boyfriend-" she talked real fast till I cut her off there.

"Auntie!"

"too much?"

"ya think?"

"okay okay, you were saying?"

" well your right, there is this boy-"

"did you use a condom?"

"AUNTIE!"

"I just wanted to make sure you were using protection. We don't need you getting pregnant and giving the baby HIV. Okay so if you're pregnant, let's see, we're going to need diapers, bottles, and what else?"

"auntie I did not have sex with a boy!"

"you didn't? well what happened?"

"I keep trying to tell you but you keep interrupting me."

"okay, auntie's sorry, continue please."

"As I was SAYING! There's this boy and he's cute but then there's this other boy and he is so sexy, like he has red hair right. And he also wears this T-shirt with the rock band "Winged Skull" on it. And he also wears this chain thingy-?"

"wait there's two boys? EE GASP you didn't have sex and lose you V-card. You lost it in a threesome. OMG my own niece has more game than I did in high school!"

"auntie! Ew no gross! I didn't do anything sexual!" this was starting to get annoying but still just another day in my apartment.

"phew, that was close. Thought my reputation was in danger."

"auntie please don't tell me you were the school slut?"

"oh no! I just had my own little "way" with boys and I used to make them bend over an-"

"Okay stop right there and don't go no further. Time to get back on subject."

"okay."

"so the boy that's cute, I got his number and he looked like he liked me and I might not like him but I do have a little fascination with him. His name is Nathaniel, and he's the bimbo's older brother."

"girl, this is an awesome idea, get back at that bitch by going with her brother! Brilliant!"

"well that's not the point of this story though. You see, the red haired hottie and I kind of clicked on first sight with all our jokes and stuff but then when that girl pissed me off, I was just angry at everybody and everything. So when I went to the hottie to get him to sign a paper that the cutie gave me to get him to sign. I kind of flipped after he said he wasn't signing and now we kind of hate each other."

"wow, that is a long story."

"and it's not the fact that he didn't want to sign the paper, he just doesn't like Nathaniel. And I know he doesn't because Nathaniel sounded kind of sick just to say his name. I know there's a little rivalry thing going on between these two."

"what's the hottie's name anyways?"

"castiel devine"

"what an interesting name."

"I know right."

"our last name Elegante still sound better though."

"you are so competitive for no reason."

"aren't I always?"

"yes you are and now back to the matter at hand what do I do miss I got a reputation".

"well I thought you would never ask, now this is what you would do."

And with that, she told her full analyzed in under 3 seconds plan. It's funny because the whole thing made sense. Give into my emotions with one of the boys focusing on one main goal for the other boy.(A/N: ok it might sound a bit confusing to some and if it does, you'll get it later on in the story.) Both idea's clash in the end. And the conclusion isn't thought out because the end is always unexpected. I just hope I don't screw this up or I'll end up with nobody and it's only going to be my second day.

Waking up an hour before my designated time, I decided to get up and work on one of my most fabulous looks since I was going to need it today to get some attention but not like I needed to dress up to get attention anyway. But still I got up and walked my way over to the bathroom just to see auntie already washed and dressed up and just adding her last little bit of eyeliner.

"good morning auntie" I said rubbing the rest of sleep out of my eyes

"well look who's up early, good morning sweetie, you sleep well?"

"yes. Um you almost done in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec."

"okay" after that, I went back into my room to get my outfit together. I decided to wear a blue halter top with a slit in the middle with a short sleeve black crop jacket. I also took out my favorite long tight black leather skinny's right along with some black studded open toed platforms with ankle straps. Hearing auntie exit the bathroom, I walked on in and quickly got in the shower. After about 15 minutes, I stepped on out and put on a short mini towel. Brushing my teeth, I wrapped my hair in a hand towel and left out to quickly get dressed. After getting dressed, I just needed to do my hair and makeup.

For my hair, I left my hair in curls for the side and I had a straight chopped bang. Putting in the biggest silver hoop earrings I could find along with 5 bangles (bracelets) on each arm. Now for the makeup, I added eyeliner all around my eyes and curved the edges. With a touch of smokey eyeshadow and some very light pink lipgloss, I finished my look. Walking out of my room into the kitchen, auntie was waiting for me.

"well hello there hot stuff. I see you didn't need my help to get ready but you should've been more revealing. You could of got something out of my closet."

"Auntie!"

"too much?"

"ya think?"

"haha okay, let's get you to school missy so you can win some hearts."

"yeah I am most certainly going to turn heads with this outfit."

"honey, you're an elegante, you know we don't turn heads."

And simultaneously we said "we break necks." And then we did our little bad ass walk out of our apartment.

* * *

Arriving at school, I say goodbye to auntie and then swiftly step out of the car with my big huge sunglasses. Strutting my way on into the school, I think I actually was breaking necks. But I wasn't worried about them. I was worried about this castiel person who was in the hallway for once in his life. His reaction was priceless. His jaw dropped and his eyes popped, and his eyes were glued on me.

As I walked past him, everything just went in slow motion. Within those 3 seconds, his eyes scanned my body up and down as if he could just run his hands along my curves. He licked his bottom lip, and then bit it. And just before I was on my last step past him, I could of sworn I had seen out of the corner of my eye him making an approach with his hands. But obviously he stopped himself quick enough for it was barely noticeable. Everything back at regular speed, I continue to walk down the hall for one of my side goals.

Walking in the cooled A/C room, I walked forward to his desk. Standing there with my hand on my hip, I waited for him to actually look up. When he finally looked up, he jumped like he had just seen casper. He rapidly kept blinking like he couldn't believe his eyes. He then stared at my chest. I "ahemed" and he then voided his eyes somewhere else.

"what's the matter Nathaniel, you look like your hot."

"but you the one that ho-OOOO hoping that I'm uh um uh … not hot?"

"what?" I slightly giggled

"um what I meant to say was HOW are you this morning?" he scratched the back of his head blushing. I can't lie, he is adorable when he's all flustered like this. I decided to take auntie's advice and just have fun with it. Walking around his desk and in the back of him, I put my hands around his neck and leaned forward whispering into his ear.

"I am doing just find nate."

"uuh, breonna don't you think this is a bit um close?"

"no, not at all. Do you?"

"um uh?"

"you say that a lot."

"well it's because uh I'm kind of um..?"

"hot."

"yeah, that's it, I'm hot and with you being close and all, it's kind of blocking the A/C ."

"well I guess you're right, but not even the biggest fan in the world could cool off your hotness Nathaniel." I whispered into his ear

"okay, I just remembered I had something to do that involves me and I have to be there because it involves me and without me, I can't be involved so uh yeah, got to go." He said very quickly slipping from under my grasp but before he could go.

"ohhhh Nathaniel." I sung

"um yeah breonna?"

"we'll finish this later ok?"

"um okay?"

He ran out of the room so fast tripping on his own step and out the door. I laughed quietly to myself. But looking up, I caught someone just getting out of eye sight on the other side of the door. I just rubbed it off as Nathaniel but I know Nathaniel doesn't have any red hair….

* * *

During lunchtime, I looked for Nathaniel who was talking to some of his….non like him friends. Going on over, I swooped my way onto nathaniel's lap. All I heard was the wows coming out of his boys mouths.

"see, I told you guys Nathaniel gets the ladies."

"no that was me!"

"woohoo! Go Nathaniel!"

"Someone's getting laid tonight!"

"breonna what are you doing?!"

Everyone shutup and looked at an upset Nathaniel. Nathaniel pushed me off his lap.

"look you just got here, and I don't even know you. Why are you acting like this? We're not even dating."

"well silly have you ever thought that I just liked you and I want to be your girlfriend. We'll just get to know each other along the way. "

Everyone at the table then chanted make her your girlfriend.

"no no NO! we aren't even friends!"

"so you don't want to be friends?" I made a pouty face.

"what? No! I mean-"

Everyone gasped and I could do nothing but frown and slowly get up. Nathaniel tried to call after me but I just kept walking towards the courtyard.

"wow, nathaniel's first pretty girlfriend and he fucks it up."

Everyone looked at him.

"what? The last bitch was ugly and you all know it."

I don't know why but my feet just took me there. Walking outside in the courtyard, I was suddenly in piece. Sitting down on the bench I looked up and I was just sad. Like how could he say that? I was then overwhelmed with madness and just re thought my plan trying to figure out where I made a mistake. My plan so far wasn't going according to plan….or was it?

At that moment, I just got the greatest idea that would turn this plan around but now I just need to get castiel to like me.

"hey slut" speak of the devil….wait…what did he call me?

"excuse me?"

"oh nothing I just call em like I see em."

"no you don't. now take it back before I hurt your feelings."

"no way are you going to make me cry hoe." He did nothing but smirk

"look, I let no man call me whatever they want especially some man who used to be some dumb bitche's whore!"

"look bitch you know nothing about me!"

"and YOU know nothing about ME!"

"oh I know enough about you sweetheart, I could tell everything about you just by looking at the way you acted around that prissy boy this morning.!"

"it sounds like you're jealous!"

"of what?! Of some trick that wants attention!"

"yeah! You are so right! I do want attention, attention from a man! And by the looks of it, why am I even wasting my time with some little boy!"

"oh, I'm a little boy now am i?!"

"damn straight!"

" I play basketball, I work out, I smoke, have my own house, AND job. Yes I am just such a little boy. But I'm more man than your father is or was and I'll make sure to ask your mom tonight." At those words, I froze and felt tears at the back of my eyes. I closed my mouth and slowly backed away. I just wanted to run and hide, I didn't want to fight no more. I felt the little scared girl come out in me once again. And then Nathaniel came.


	4. I've Cried My Last Tear

_**Chapter 4: I've cried my last tear**_

**{A/N: Okay to those who noticed, I did change the original summary for this story because I felt as though that summary was a bit "all over the place" but besides that I would like to thank those who take the time out of their lives to read this or even just look at it! But major love and thanks to those who read AND reviewed, you guys are the most awesome people in the world :D And to doubters, this story is a Castiel story so all the little bashing he is getting in this story is supposed to happen. Just be patient enough to see how this story will turn out. I just wanted to reassure you that you will get what you clicked on this story for and with that, I shall now type away for you to enjoy!}**

**_Last time on Astro bakery…._**

_" I play basketball, I work out, I smoke, have my own house, AND job. Yes I am just such a little boy. But I'm more man than your father is or was and I'll make sure to ask your mom tonight." At those words, I froze and felt tears at the back of my eyes. I closed my mouth and slowly backed away. I just wanted to run and hide, I didn't want to fight no more. I felt the little scared girl come out in me once again. And then Nathaniel came._

* * *

"What is going on out here?" Nathaniel asked.

"What do you think dipshit, I'm being harassed by this here newbie so I suggest you get out your handy dandy notebook, and write a report form for her." Castiel said.

All the feeling of crying was gone just like that and anger just submerged out of me. "Me? Harassing you? Oh this is rich! Yes I'm harassing you because I've been out here calling you every name in the mother-fucking book! Hmm let's see, I called you a hoe, slut, trick, what else?"

"Don't forget whore." He added.

"Ok you know what? I don't like those who lie so let's make this the truth." Seeing Nathaniel confused, I knew he was getting ready to get a shocker.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Oh so he wants to play dumb now huh?

"You my rude sir are a heartless, ugly, crude, obnoxious, miserable sad excuse for a man! "

"And you're a sad excuse for girl you ugly bitch!"

" PUSSY GROW SOME TESTICLES!" I screeched at him

"I'll just get them from you, you tranny!"

"SUCK MY DICK BITCH!"

"GLAD TO KNOW YOU CONFIRMED YOU HAVE ONE!"

"ENOUGH!" Me and Castiel turned towards a stressed out Nathaniel.

"You two need to stop and calmly talk about whatever disagreement you're having."

"No thanks , I'd rather get my point across the only way people understand." Castiel replied.

"Look Castiel, she may be just as wrong as you are for even having this conversation, but you don't understand, you're more in the wrong for doing this."

"AND HOW IS THAT!?"

"Well for starters, SHE'S A LADY!"

"AND WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING AND BESIDES, SHE DAMN SURE ISN'T DRESSED LIKE A LADY, SHE'S DRESSED LIKE A SLUT!"

"Well Castiel, there is no such thing as dressing up as a lady or a man, there's only a such thing as wearing clothes. Second, she has a VA-GI-NA so therefore she is a lady. And third, the definition of a "slut" is a person, especially a woman, considered sexually promiscuous. We don't know what she does with her body around here and whatever she does with it is none of our business no matter what our opinion is. And fourth, you can't dress like a slut either. There is simply no such thing." Nathaniel said fluently ,and properly.

"You just think you're so smart don't you?" Castiel said pissed off at Nathaniel's high power exterior.

"Correction , I know I am intelligent. "

"You know what? THAT'S IT, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Castiel said grabbing Nathaniel by the collar.

"Okay Castiel, Since you want to play with a big guy now since I am older than you, I'll play but only for a minute though so I'll give you till the count of 5 to let go of me." Nathaniel said very cheery.

"Yeah fat chance you pussy!"

"1"

"Shut the hell up!" Castiel shouted.

"2"

"You Know, this'll probally be good, let's see what the little kitty can do."

"3" All of a sudden, Nathaniel started to get a look in his eyes, a look that I have never seen in my entire life. And it was kind of creeping me out.

"4"

"I'm ready when you are buddy." Ok now I'm getting scared, I had to do something fast!

"Okay Castiel, seriously, you're not going to do anything so just let him go." Letting Nathaniel go, he looked at me.

"What?"

"Dude you heard me, You're a fucking pansy. Stop acting so big and bad all the time."

"YOU shut the hell up! You just get here, and now everyone has to bow down to you, I don't think so! I could get amber to beat your ass anyday."

"If she fights anything like you do, I think I could beat her without even trying."

"Do you want to go bitch?" Castiel said to me. Now where have I heard that line before?

"Bring it on bitch!" Before I knew it, Castiel's hand was actually raised to hit me. If I couldn't block it, I'd rather it hit me than Nathaniel. I don't think he would be able to take it like I can. I have had so much pain over the years that shit like this doesn't even bother me. Just waiting for contact, I heard a loud BANG and flinched thinking it was for me. Come to open my eyes, I see Nathaniel standing above Castiel, who was on the ground holding his cheek, in his fighting stance.

"Castiel, I honestly started not to give a fuck about what you do in or outside this school anymore." Did he just curse? "But this. Hitting a woman, that is where I cross the line! "

"WE WERE BOTH ARGUEING SO HOW COME SHE DOESN'T GET IN TROUBLE!"

" Weren't you listening earlier, SHE IS A GIRL!"

"And weren't you listening earlier, WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!"

"Look Castiel, we live in a sexist world, woman barely get as many rights as you think they do. As men, we are mostly treated as the better half. We are born with less weight to carry (A:N/: breasts basically :P ), we are born with more physical strength, Most of the time we have height advantage and you mean to tell me you're stuck on not letting a woman win an argument. You don't even have to let her win, just walk away and come back when she's ready to "talk" things out. Got Dammit Castiel, we have things a whole lot better in this world, the least we could do for the women of this world is let them have a voice and a say so instead of being portrayed as some silent woman who live to only please her man." Both Castiel and I looked at Nathaniel stunned at his words. He spoke with so much passion it was almost breathe taking. And after that, Castiel just got up and walked away pulling a cigarette out.

"Now that that's over with, are you okay Breonna?" Nathaniel asked me with a look of sympathy.

"Yeah I'm fine. And he started it you know, I didn't say nothing to him, he said something to me."

"I know."

"You know?" I said looking up at him.

"Well yeah, after you ran out, I ran after you, to apologize. What I said was completely unnesseccary and un-called for. But upon arriving at the doors, I heard Castiels voice and some unpleasant words."

"He is so jealous of you."

"Why do you say that?"

"He brought up this morning."

"WHAT? He saw that! Oh my gosh, what if he says something, then I'll be exposed, and then I'll have to resign! This is one of the reasons on why I didn't want you near me touching me like that!"

"You sound so cute right now."

"And then what if- what? I sound cute?" He said blushing.

"Very." A thought of what Castiel said about my parents flashed through my head and in a second, tears were flowing out of my eyes yet in a millisecond, Nathaniel was right by my side holding me.

"Don't cry Breonna. I know all about your parents and I won't tell a single soul."

"But how did you-"

"Student body president sees through all new student profiles."

"Yeah sure whatever, well the bell's about to ring any moment now so I guess I got to go now but I'll see you after school though."

"Wait um Breonna, about earlier, I was wondering if um you know, if I could still take you up on your offer of being my girlfriend?" He said scratching the back of his head and blushing.

"Okay."

"I understand but tha- wait what?"

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend. I really like you."

"okay." And he just had the biggest smile on his face. Kissing me on the cheek, he ran back into the building. I was happy, for once in my life I was really happy. So many people have made me cry, but they won't anymore. For today, I have cried my last tear and I plan on spending a long time with my boyfriend. Walking on back inside, I could've sworn I heard angry growling. A human growl. And I know exactly who it is. Smirking I walk back inside and off to class.

Mental Note #8:Tell Castiel after we're back on good terms that he needs to work on his Hiding skills.

* * *

"Wow that was a long story." Auntie said

"it's not done yet because the plan is still into action." I told her.

"You're right my dear, you have a long way to go especially with this Castiel dude."

"I feel bad though, I'm going to have to break it off with Nathaniel sooner or later and I think he might actually like me."

"Okay, so?"

"Auntie you can be so inconsiderate sometimes!"

"Okay your point is?"

"UGH! You're so difficult!"

"You know what you didn't inherit though from our family?"

"What?"

"The traditional Elegante "I don't give a flying two fuckity fuck fuck fucks face."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Your too soft. You know, you're the first in this family to get bullied right?"

"Seriously?"

"Yup but me and your mom though, we used to stay kicking ass especially back in high school. We even one time took this boy's penis because he was messing with us, and we tickled it with a feather and the we pulled it really ha-"

"AUNTIE!"

"….Too much?"

"Ya Think?"

A/N:{ yeah I decided to update this because I was bored :P and i know castiel isnt the type of person to put his hands on a girl but he has a past like everyone else in this story, thats why its called astro bakery because all of their storylines fall into it. oopsies i have already said too much. but your welcome though, so you know what to do review! Please and thank you ^.^

And b4 I go, I would like to thank these people for reviewing so far:

-ScRamb1ed

-ravenscry21

-computernerd01

-Nessa The Otaku - thanks for pointing that out, I tried to work on it a bit.


	5. Into The Night

**_Chapter 5: Into the night_**

**A/N: this chapter starts off with Breonna thinking to herself. And this chapter takes place on a Thursday. The Genre's for this story is Drama, romance, Suspense, Humor, And adventure. And now enjoy!**

* * *

Shit. Can someone turn the moon the hell off! This is some bullshit. I couldn't sleep tonight so I just decided to blame it on the shiny light of the moon illuminating through my light ass pink curtains. You know what, I can't take this anymore! What time is it? Okay good, it's only 11:00 pm , and the dollar shop doesn't close till like 12:00 am so I'm good.

Slipping on some blue ballet flats, and putting on my light sky blue hoodie, I was ready to head on out. I decided since I was coming right back, I could just leave on my blue pokemon pajama pants and tank top. Getting my keys and cell phone, I left auntie a note saying where I was going on the fridge and then headed on out.

Even though technically it was still summer, it was really cold outside. Hugging my hoodie tighter around me and inserting my hands into my pockets, I continued onwards into the blackness of the night. The dark doesn't scare me like it used to…. Okay I'm lying it does but I've been around my neighborhood so much, I could walk around and back with me eyes closed without walking into anything. But the walk to the dollar shop is a good walk since it's like a 2block walk…if you're walking all the way around. I take the shortcut through the clothes shop's back way.

Jumping over the gate, I walked on towards the other side of the yard. Hearing rustling in the bushes, I froze. Slowly turning around, I see nothing. Now I have seen plenty horror movies and the ones that usually die are the ones that go to investigate the noise. I'm not that far away from my apartment so I could just sprint back and run inside, lock every single door and window, barricade my door and hide in my closet actually shutting the door all the way this time. Hearing more shaking in the bushes but feeling no wind, I got really scared and then I heard a creek. Jumping and screaming my lungs out, I tripped on a twig and fell back.

Hearing more shaking in the bushes, I felt my heart speed up because the shaking only got worse. But then it stopped. I then froze and waited for the after moment where it only gets worse. But it didn't get worse in the way I saw it for I now saw a black shadowy figure walking towards me. Screaming as loud I could, I cried for help but then the figure sped up his pace. I tried to get up but my foot was stuck in some of the roots tangled in the ground. Crying I then made one last mental note before I met my fate.

Mental Note #9: Get rid of all light colored curtains once I get into the afterlife.

Seeing the figure right in front of me, I quickly pulled out my phone and flashed the light in his face just to see a boy in weird frilly clothes. And….different colored eyes? Oh hell no! I'm not being murdered by some freak!

"Ew you freak! Get away from me!" I thought the eyes were really cool and all, but maybe if I hurt his feelings, he would get away from me. Or would that increase my chances of dying?

"Lysander, stop scaring the poor thing." I heard a deep smooth say.

" I didn't do anything, I heard someone back here, and when I opened the back door, she screamed and fell back so I came over here to help. But I guess she doesn't like freaks." And with those last words, the boy got up with his nose in the air and his arms crossed as he walked back into the building. As he walked in, I heard the same creek I heard earlier. I then felt a hand on my foot.

"Sorry about that. He is really nice but he doesn't like those who are quick to judge." The boy with the black hair said to me.

"It's okay and I wasn't judging him, I had heard a whole lot of creepy stuff and I'm really scared of the dark so I didn't think of him as a freak but everything that happened including him freaked me out."

"Oh really? Why were you back here anyway?" he asked helping me get my foot out of the roots.

"Well, in order to get to the dollar shop from my apartment, it's a 2 block walk if you walk around. So compare that to a five minute walk if I was to just cut through the back of this place. I usually do it all the time but I never did it at night because I don't like the dark especially if I'm by myself."

"Well you're going to be okay now, no scary monsters around here." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, and by the way, my name's Breonna."

"I'm Leigh, It's nice to meet you breonna."

"You too. So uh who was that white haired guy that was out here a few minutes ago?"

"Oh him? That's just my younger brother Lysander. I guess just once you apologize, you'll be the best of friends." He said helping me up.

"Does your foot hurt really bad?"

"It's a little sore but it's nothing that I can't handle; I'll be just fine."

"Well if you say so, and do you mind me asking why were you going to the dollar shop this late anyway?"

"Oh because I made a mental note to get some darker curtains because the ones I have let all the light in my room and the moon was letting in too much light and I couldn't sleep. So I just decided since the dollar shop sells curtains, I could just buy some curtains right quick before they close."

"Well you shouldn't be out this late alone anyway."

"And why is that?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, let's go on inside really quick to warm up, it's really chilly out here tonight."

"Okay." We walked in through the back door. After walking in, I just see so many old types of clothes Most look like they were from the Victorian era. Walking on up, we entered the main part of the store through a black door. It was so bright up front, why didn't I see the lights on in the first place?

Looking around, I see more types of clothes here. There were some that look like the type that Leigh and Lysander are wearing and then there are some that look like the stuff average teenagers wear nowadays. There were plenty of accessories in their own little corner and the same for shoes. Just looking in plenty circles, I caught Lysander death glaring the shit out of me.

"Hey um Lysander right?"

"More like freak to you remember?"

"Look dude, I was freaked okay but it wasn't by you. I was just in the state of mind of thinking about what my last words would be. I'm super paranoid. So trust me it wasn't you, I just didn't want to get killed so I just thought that if I hurt your feelings you wouldn't kill me."

"Your thought process I so off."

"Yeah I know."

"You wouldn't last a minute in a horror movie." He said laughing

"I so would!"

"The lies." He said teasingly.

"I was going to run home but then I thought that what if the killer had teleportation powers and he beat me there."

"You have one big imagination little girl."

"Ugh! Whatever!"

"Your funny, what's your name?"

"Breonna."

"Nice name."

"Not as nice as yours, it's really unique."

"Thanks ."

"And also, I would like to apologize, I didn't mean what I said earlier."

"Your forgiven."

"So can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Are those contacts or your real eyes?"

"Real."

"Shit."

"What?"

"I was hoping they were contacts so I could find out where to get me a pair, they're really cool." He smiled brightly at me.

"Well we sell contacts so if you really want some."

"Oh no thanks, I need this money for my curtains."

"Oh yeah you were supposed to be at the dollar shop getting curtains right?" Said Leigh walking in from the back.

"Yeah, and do any of you have the time? I really need to hurry and get my stuff so I could head on back to my apartment."

"Yeah, it's 11:29 pm." Said Leigh.

"I really need to get going."

"Oh no you aren't." said Leigh.

"And Just why Can't she Leigh?" Asked Lysander.

"Yeah why can't I?" I joined in.

"Well for starters, you get startled to easily and we don't need you to die from a panic attack while you're gone. And also you can go, but we're going with you. Bad things happen out here this time of night like I told you before."

"Yeah, what are you talking about anyway. What are these bad things?"

"Let's walk and talk because it's closing time for our store, and we need to get home also so come one." Lysander and I followed behind Leigh as we walked out. After Leigh locked the door. He started talking.

"Okay, I guess I should try to sum this up as much as I can until we have enough time to tell you the full story. There's this group or gang as you guys would put it, and they are always out directly after 11:50 pm. Only because they want to prepare for everything that they do at 12:00. I don't even know why Louis would keep his shop open this late. He knows the type of danger he could get into. Anyway, they have been known to setting fires, rape, drug abuse, robberies and there's other stuff that's even worse. Their leader never shows his face because it hinds behind long blonde hair. "

"Blonde?"

"yeah not the type you would expect to see from a gang leader right? But don't let it fool you. They stay packing heat, they're always starting fights wherever they go, and they always go after the women. I used to actually see ALL of them when the latest store closing time here was 12:00 a.m. Since of all the stuff they have been doing, the city changed it to 11:30 pm. And they have a couple of bi-curious guys. They may be all for girls but just to increase scare, there has been times they raped boys as well. Lysander and I were almost victims of their rape once. "

"Oh my gosh, are you serious. How did you get out?"

"We fought back, well I did at least. Lysander and I had just been leaving the store one night and since I didn't have a car then, we walked everywhere. Upon walking home, I had Lysander's hand since he was just 12. Still a child in my eyes. I was 14 going on 15. When I felt my phone vibrate, I knew it was our mother to check on us to see if we were on our way home. Letting go of Lysander's hand for a minute, I answered my phone and just after I answered I heard a loud noise and I looked over to see Lysander on the ground eye lids half closed. I tried to reach for him but I was dragged off somewhere in the nearby forest. From there when they tried to actually touch me, I fought back because at that moment, the only thing in my mind was my little brother."

"Was there ball kicking?"

"Plenty. So after I kicked some ass, I ran around calling for Lysander but I received no answer and just when I was about to run to the police, I heard someone screamed help and running off into that direction, I found Lysander being held down while some guy was above him and that led to some more ball kicking. We got away safe in the end and since everyone is afraid to snitch nowadays, I did it, and now the closing time is different."

"Wow, that's amazing, now I see why you asked why was I out by myself tonight." Arriving at the clothes shop, I see Louis leaning on the counter.

"hey Louis, do you have any dark colored curtains."

"Sorry Bre, I don't get anything till next Monday."

"So I went through all this craziness tonight for nothing!"

"At least you got to meet us." Lysander said but all I did was give him the -_- face.

"What? Any normal girl would have been attracted to us in an instant." Lysander than said.

"Fuck." Leigh said.

"What?"

" It's 11:36. Louis, so you don't worry me can you please go home early tonight." Leigh said

"I can't, what if people decide to come in and buy something?"

"Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"Breonna walked in here at this time didn't she?"

"She's a strange one so she doesn't count."

"Hey!"

"Well I guess I could leave early just for tonight."

"Good, now Breonna, I don't want your work to be in vein so let's hurry and run back to the clothes shop, I might have something for you." And with that, Leigh actually ran outside, and Lysander and I quickly followed suit after saying goodbye to Louis.

In under 3 minutes, we arrived back at the clothes shop and Leigh quickly walked into the back and started looking through things. He then Pulled out some dark blue silk curtains. Handing them to me, he rushed me right out of the shop.

"Come on, we need to move quickly, especially us Lysander, let's walk her home and then we'll make a sprint for our home."

"But I don't like running!" Lysander whined.

"Oh well, it's 11:41 so we need to get a move on."

"You guys don't have to walk me home, my place is just over there. I'll be fine trust me. Now hurry on home and I'll hurry to mine."

"No. Even though your house may be a minute away, it only takes them a second to reach down and snatch you!"

"Leigh, take a chill pill and let's go. If she says she'll be fine, then she'll be fine. Our house is like 10 minutes away if we walk so we need to go now." Grabbing Leigh, they walked.

"Bye you guys nice meeting you." And with my apartment in sight, I walked on ahead.I was kind of afraid because Leigh was sort of right, it only does take a second to snatch you. But in a matter of minutes, I was at my door. Unlocking it, I walked in and saw that my note was untouched so I took it and folded it and put it in my pocket along with the little pen attached to it. I figured that if something like this was to happen again, I don't have to waste time writing another note. And yeah I know I'm lazy.

Upon putting the piece of paper in my pocket, I noticed my phone wasn't there. Automatically I started to feel all around me for it, but nope I still couldn't find it. I must have dropped it somewhere outside. Without a single doubt going through my head, I walked outside to see if I could have dropped it anywhere.

I looked around the front of the apartment building where I exited and entered. No where to be found. I then checked the streets where I crossed and whatnot and I still couldn't find it. Remembering why I left in the first place, I then ran for Louis's dollar shop and I saw the lights on. I knew he was too stubborn to listen to Leigh. Walking all around the store, I searched for my phone but it wasn't out here either. I walked up to the door just to see it was unlocked so I went on inside.

"Hello? Louis are you here?" I called out but yet I got no answer.

That's strange, the place is unlocked, the lights are on yet no Louis in sight. He is getting old, maybe his memory is starting to get to him. Leaving the store, I finally remembered that I had fell earlier in the yard behind the clothes shop . I quickly ran over and searched thoroughly through the crass and just when I was about to give up, I finally found it. My sweet S3.

Getting up and dusting myself off, I started back towards my place and then it started again. The shaking in the bushed this time was more violent and rapid and I could actually see the bushes moving . I then had a mental note flash through my head.

Mental Note #10: RUN BITCH!

And that's what I did, with my phone in my pocket head tightly in my grasp, I ran for my apartment but when I was almost there, someone jumped out at me and tackled me to the ground. Remembering Leigh, I immediately went for it and kicked him there. While he was stunned, I quickly wrote down 3 words, balled it up and threw it. Right after I threw it, I had been grabbed by the leg and dragged over to a nearby car. I kicked and I tried to scream and yet no one heard me. Right before I was thrown in the truck, I saw the time inside the car. I will never forget it either. 12:00. I then passed out upon being thrown in the trunk of the car.

* * *

**A/N: I have been updating so much lately and I would also like to say that the rating for this story might change only because of the little gang thing but it may or may not so if you can't find it one day, feel free to look into section M for the ratings. You know what to for me, review please!**


	6. The Truth Hurts Doesn't It

**Chapter 6: The Truth Hurts Doesn't It**

_Revised editing: Made 9/7/12 5:15 pm Eastern TZ  
thanks for telling me about the errors nessa :D_

_A/N: Okay everyone PLEASE READ THIS FOR I WILL SAY IT NO MORE: I'm not mad or irritated but I am a bit worried no one is reading this, now I will only put this in cap locks because I want you guys to get a clear understanding, I'm not yelling but just hear me out –**THIS IS NOT A STORY ABOUT NATHANIEL, THIS IS IN THE CASTIEL SECTION FOR A REASON. NATHANIEL IS USED AS A CHARACTER USED TO PROGRESS IN CASTIEL'S STORY WITH THE LEAD FEMALE. CASTIEL WILL GET HIS SHINE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS SO PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME, I WANT THIS STORY TO BE VERY SUCCESSFUL. THANK YOU**. – and with that I am also sorry for being gone so long but you know with school and everything and I think you know the rest so without further distraction, do carry on with the story._

* * *

Wakening up from a deep sleep, auntie arose from her bed with a stretch. Walking into the bathroom, she started her daily routine. Brushing her teeth and then washing her face, she rinsed every inch of her face. Then reaching for her brush, she brushed down her long pink hair and put it into her signature ponytail. Just throwing on something quick for the time being, she threw on some jeans and a plain white tee and some flip flops since she would be working in the home office today.

Looking at the clock and seeing the time read 7:23 am, she knew that she would have to wake up Breonna once again before she was late. Walking to her room and slightly cracking the door letting a little light in the room hoping it would wake Breonna up. She saw the bed was still. Fully opening the door entirely, she saw Breonna wasn't in her room. Getting a bit cautious, she then searched the room for her. Seeing the closet door slightly opened, she then knew where Breonna was hiding.

"Breonna, come on honey, you need to get dressed or you're going to be late." Auntie saw no movement in the closet so she took steps forward. "Breonna we don't have time for th-" Opening the closet door, she saw no Breonna. Getting worried, she automatically went for her cell phone in the other room. Dialing her niece's number from speed dial, she only received a voicemail.

She knew this wasn't like her. She hardly ever went somewhere with her phone off and if she was to ever go somewhere, she would leave a note or just regularly just announce it before she left. Running into the kitchen, auntie searched all around for a note of some kind. She found nothing. She then panicked and ran to call 911 and then she remembered that she couldn't file a missing person report unless that person was gone for over 24 hours. Calming herself down, she tried to cloud her mind with positive thoughts.

Maybe she just went out for some fresh air or maybe she already left for school. Yeah that's it Auntie thought. But as soon as she was calmed, she saw it was short lived for her heart then sped up and then negative thoughts flew right on in. This isn't like her, she would never do any of these things Auntie thought. Auntie paced the living room thinking of what to do. She then decided that she would wait 30 minutes after her school let out to then call the police and then go on a rampage around town for her niece. She then figured that the police calling could wait, her precious baby could be in trouble and she probably needed her, so Auntie grabbed her keys and zoomed out of that door soon to drive 50 over the speed limit.

* * *

Feeling a burst of light glowing on his skin, and a siren sound hitting his ears, he slowly opened his eyes just to awake to yet again an empty room. Well technically the room had bundles of stuff and everything someone could ever dream of, but what's the point when you really have no one to share it with. He had a real friend once, but their friendship faded away a long time ago.

Hitting his alarm, Nathaniel pulled his covers off, and got up in nothing but some blue plaid pajama pants, showing off his 8 pack. Walking across the humungous room over to his personal bathroom, he stepped into the shower to give his long blonde locks a good wash. After about 20 minutes of washing up, then shampooing and conditioning, he figured he should get out now.

Wrapping his towel around his lower waist, he went to brush his teeth and wash his face. Upon washing his face, Nathaniel looked into the mirror and saw his tan skin. Sighing, he reached for his special made makeup. Taking the big brush, he swiped it over his face to give himself a more pale complexion. Afterwards, he took a look at his hair and then reached for his bobby pins and pinned his hair into his signature short cut.

Walking out of the bedroom, he looked at his digital clock. It read 6:52 am. He hated being the student body president. He always had to get up early so he could head in on time to get stupid paper work done for some of those stupid kids down the school. Putting on his button up white shirt, tan pants, and blue tie, he then looked in the mirror. This wasn't him. No, this wasn't him at all he thought. He grunted in frustration and threw his shoes on.

Picking his phone up on the way out, he remembered he wasn't single anymore and decided to text his girl good morning. Walking over towards his black Cadillac CTS, he opened the butterfly doors and hopped right on in. Checking the time in his car, it read 7:03 am. Checking his phone, still no reply. He wondered if she was still sleep. Forgetting about it, he pulled off and headed on his way to school ignoring the fact his parents asked him to ride amber to school with him. Only one thought was on his mind.

"Who honestly gives a two fucks about Amber." Nathaniel thought aloud.

Arriving at school, he saw hardly anybody there as usual. Checking back at his phone, there was still no reply. Now she seems like the type that's always on her phone, now why wouldn't she text back. This isn't going to work if she doesn't know how to answer her phone. Nathaniel tried dialing her number but her phone went straight to voicemail. Now that's strange why would she have her phone off Nathaniel thought.

Seeing as though he had no time for this at all, he shoved his phone into his pocket. Grabbing his stuff, he got out and walked into the building. Going to his office, he checked his mailbox, which usually had his work he had to complete before the end of the day. He didn't have a lot this morning, just a couple of referral forms to fill out, sign, and send.

After filling the forms out, Nathaniel checked the time. It read 7:38 am. It didn't take as long as it usually does. Sometimes he gets stuck completing them after school. Seeing as though 1st period wasn't until 8:45 and students were to report to homeroom by 8:15 or they're considered late, he took his advantage as being student body president to his advantage. He didn't have homeroom because the staff saw as though he should use up all his free time working and even though some days that would the case, but days like today weren't.

Looking at his phone he got an idea, he decided to check out Breonna's personal files. He never did it before because he never really cared for any of the students here but he desperately wanted to know more about her. He even took the liberty of getting her a pretty blue folder to put all her stuff in. she wasn't like any of the other girls he had met, so she needed a special folder.

Opening it, there were a bunch of suspension and referral forms. But besides that, there was a picture I.D, basic info, physical description, medical records, and extra stuff. But one sheet of paper stood out to him, and it wasn't just because it was red. The title read: STUDENT REMOVAL APLICATION. She did get kicked out of her old school didn't she.

Reading on, he noted that all schools had to request from the board of education to kick someone out. He also though that Breonna had an attitude but he never imagined she would go to extreme measures. She reminded him of himself. The paper read that she was in a physical fight that resulted in the breaking of the other girl's arm. Afterwards, she was escorted to the school police. Escaping, she went to the technical room and wrote the words: FUCK NICKI GORDEN FUCK THIS SCHOOL. Afterwards she started to pull on wires which started a fire. The school the had a miniature explosion but the damage wasn't too critical. There was no sight of her but she was later found hiding out in the girl's bathroom.

Nathaniel's mouth was agape after reading this. Breonna was down right bad. He liked that about her. Just thinking about it made him smile. He might actually really like this girl but the fact that she still wasn't texting back was really upsetting him.

What he learned so far though was that her full name was Breonna Luna Kawaii Elegante, she is a libra, her natural hair color is actually cyan, she's 5'8 ½ , she weighs 142, and her eye color is a deep blue. Well now he knows a lot of stuff about her, now what does she know about him? The real him. He really wished she would answer her phone.

Throughout the rest of the day, Nathaniel searched for breonna but she wasn't there today. He had like 3 classes with her not including lunch. It's only like her 4th day, why is she absent?

* * *

When the final bell of the day rang, the hallways grew crowded and Nathaniel grew worried. Someone with blue hair in a crowd of natural colored hair people should stand out more than anything. And so does red hair walking onto the courtyard Nathaniel noticed. Taking the chance because he really wanted answers and he wasn't getting any leads right now, might as well start somewhere. Following after Castiel, Nathaniel quickly guided around the students in the hallway.

Finally getting outside, Nathaniel spotted Castiel taking inhalation of a cigarette. Walking over, Nathaniel's presence went unnoticed until he was up close with Castiel. Once Castiel saw him, he averted his eyes.

"Look, don't even start Castiel, I'm only here to ask you a few things about Breonna."

"Oh look who so proud he got a girlfriend."

"She wasn't here today dipshit, that's why I'm even here asking you these things."

"Look dude it's one day, it's not that serious."

"And this is coming from someone who had a total of 82 class cuts under one school year, and played hookie for an entire month through."

"Look, you're here to ask me things about Breonna, why are you bringing up my stuff!"

"Do you want to answer me now?"

"Oh I'll answer you alright." Castiel grumbled

"Good now, did you have any recent contact with Breonna, Do you know where she usually likes to hang out, and do you know anyone she might have talked to yesterday?" Nathaniel asked.

"No,no, and guess what no. She hasn't even been here for a full week, who would know this stuff."

"This isn't getting me anywhere."

"With all your connections, it shouldn't be that hard should it?"

"It is when you're trying to stay under cover."

"And that's exactly why I couldn't stay Nathaniel. That was then and this is now, and if I was to stay with you, I would've been forced to hide out as well."

"That's not true Cas."

"Don't call me that and you know damn well it's true!"

"No it's not."

"Why the hell isn't it then?!"

"Because I wouldn't of let it happen. And I still won't" And with that Nathaniel walked off leaving Castiel in shock.

Deciding that the area didn't need that much searching because it was small, Nathaniel decided he would just check in with all the shopkeepers first. Starting with the ring shop, Nathaniel just asked a few basic questions. The man knew nothing. Over at the dollar shop, Nathaniel asked Louis. Louis said that Breonna was there last night with two of the guys from the clothing store. He also said they made him go home and he's glad they made him because he discovered his store had been broken into not to long after he departed. Thanking him, Nathaniel left and headed over towards the clothing store.

* * *

"BREONNA!" Auntie called out loudly out here window. She then hit her brakes and came to a complete stop. Searching all around waiting for the 24 hours to be up was tiring but Auntie was determined. There were loud shouts and honking horns coming from the back of her.

"Hey fucker, get out of the way!" One man said. Auntie then stuck her middle finger out the sunroof.

"You dumb bitch! If you don't move, I'm going to ram your car!" And with that, Auntie got out of her car in the middle of the highway and walked over to the man's car and roughly knocked on his window. When the man rolled his window down, Auntie put her arms up and said "COME AT ME BRO!"

Then a huge argument started between Auntie and the entire backed up part of the highway. The fight could've went on and on but then sirens came and that's when Auntie made a run for it.

* * *

Nathaniel walked on in hearing the little ding of the door. Seeing two guys he recognized immediately, Nathaniel grew nervous. He hoped that the extra stuff he did to his look would still keep his cover.

"Um excuse me, do you need help with finding anything in particular?" Leigh asked

"Uh yes, I just need some answers."

"Answers?" Lysander asked coming on in.

"Lysander?"

"oh hey Nathaniel."

"You two know each other?" Leigh asked.

"Yeah, we go to the same school. Him and Castiel used to be close which was how I even got to meet him, but he's also the student body president." Lysander answered.

"Well that's me but um this is urgent, I really need to ask you guys about yesterday night and Breonna." Both Lysander and Leigh grew nervous.

"Well she wasn't in school today and I could've sworn she was coming today. There were no calls in about her being sick or anything so would you guys mind me asking you guys just a few basic questions. I've already asked Louis and he said that she was last seen with you two am I correct?"

"Yes you are. Ask away." Leigh said

"Well do you guys know where she could've been, who she could've been with and was she out with you two last night, if yes why?"

"Well we don't really know who she was with after we walked her home. She was originally out to buy some curtains around 11:00 last night. We heard her outside sneaking around. When we found her, she was scared and caught in the roots. I helped her out and walked her in here. I told her she shouldn't even be out around this time because of the happenings but I'm sure you already know about them."

"I sure do." Nathaniel said thinking 'oh the irony of it all'

"Well she really had her heart set on getting those curtains so we walked her over there. Louis didn't have any so we walked her over here again because I had an old pair in the back of the store. After that we walked her home and the only person we know she could've been with was her guardian."

"What time did she arrive home?"

"Just before 11:45 pm." Bingo Nathaniel thought.

"Do you two know where she lives?"

"Yes, right in that apartment building over there but we don't know what room."

"Okay, thanks you two, you have been such a great help." Nathaniel said to them.

"No problem." They both replied.

Walking out, Nathaniel walked around to the back and he could see traces of where Breonna must've fell. Just a bit upwards to his right, he noticed a printing in the dirt. It was a finger print and the square rectangular shape looked like a phone. Her phone dropped was a clue Nathaniel took down in her head. Leigh said he helped her up and they went into the store. He never mentioned her picking up her phone.

* * *

Thinking it was time to visit one last place before he could finally analyze his hypotheses for the situation. Driving in front of Breonna's apartment building, he stepped out of the car stepping on something. Looking down, he saw a crunched up piece of paper. Picking it up, he unfolded it and his eyes widened at the 3 words on it.

Kidnapped. Help. Me

Nathaniel finally figured it all out. He now knew what he had to do but he had to keep his cover as much as possible. Most likely her family is worried and once 24 hours has gone by, a missing person report can be filed. He had to keep the cops off this case for this had nothing to do with them. He knew exactly who took Breonna and why and the thought of it pissed him off. He told everyone to lay low for a while. He had no trouble doing it, why couldn't they? They didn't get stuck playing the goody goody.

Hearing the sound of a screeching car, Nathaniel turned around to see a red Lexus pull up in front as well. A lady with long pink hair in a ponytail came into sight. He also took notice that the roots of her hair didn't have an inch of any other color either. Breonna's family has some weird traits he thought.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Sorry little boy, I don't got the time to be accepting date offers, I'm too cute to be picking up just anybody." Nathaniel sweat dropped.

"I was actually here to talk to you about your daughter."

"Oh I'm her aunt and WHAT! Where is she?!"

"Well can we go inside first?"

"Oh of course, come right in. "

Their apartment was all the way on the top floor of the building and since it was the only room on the top floor, the apartment sort of had a penthouse feel to it. The place was nice and neat. She owned a good amount of pink and black furniture though.

"I love pink, and black isn't easy to stain." Auntie explained.

"Okay, well about Breonna, she's actually staying with one of the girls she met in school. The clicked on like the first day. The girl lives near me so I dropped them off earlier. They played hookey today by the way. But don't worry, I'll make sure to bring her home tomorrow to you. But the main reason I'm here is because she asked me to tell you, could you get her some stuff for the night, she said you would know what she meant."

"Oh that's my baby for you, I'll be right back."

Nathaniel sat there silently plotting to himself. People were truly like putty in his hands.

* * *

Nathaniel waited until night time to put his plan into action. Putting on a tight long black turtle neck sweater, tight black denim skinny jeans, and black combat boots, he completed everything by letting his hair down and rubbing that pale makeup off. He wore his sunglasses and fingerless gloves as well. He then went over to his closet and equipped himself with some tools which might include, a gun, a knife, ect.

Nathaniel's parents never had time for him. All they had time for was Amber but that's not the reason he doesn't like her. His Mom always favored him over Amber but wouldn't you if your own husband had you raped by his own brother. It was all a bet his uncle wouldn't turn down and that's the same reason Amber is even in this world. But their mom was always getting stuck with unpaid overtime and their dad just never came around unless Amber wanted something. Their dad was the rich one but he told their mom after she was raped that she would be the one making money to support her. Dad supported Amber as well but he still made mom work.

His mom could rarely show affection towards him because Amber always told and then mom would get beaten by his dad later on in the night. Dad only liked Amber because not only did their uncle give their dad full custody but Amber was born with a rare genetic that was used to cure a very harmful disease. She was always in the spotlight and Nathaniel was always the little backstage props that never got any attention which is why he spent most of his time out the house with his crew causing trouble. Maybe then he would finally get the attention he wanted.

Amber was walking down the hall as he walked passed her.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"None of your business you twat."

"You know Nathaniel, everyone likes me except you. Why is that?"

"Amber, lets get this straight, no one likes you, they like a girl who risked her life in genetic engineering to save others. No one knows the real you." Nathaniel continued walking down the hallway until Amber said something that stopped him.

"Just like how now no one knows the real you." Nathaniel was still frozen.

"Admit it Nathaniel. Me and you are so much alike. You hide behind someone good while on the other side of the mirror, you're just as worse as the real me."

"I am nothing like you."

"Oh then what are you then?"

"I don't have to answer to you!"

"I didn't say you had to."

"Then shutup!"

"Just like you don't have to answer to me, I don't have to listen to you." After saying that, Amber walked into her room. Nathaniel felt a wet substance come out of his eyes.

"I'm not like you….i'm not like any of the monsters in this family, your all a bunch of fucking cowards. I am not hiding from anyone. Everyone will see the real me when the time comes as they will see the ways of this family." Nathaniel wiped the tears from his eyes and hurried down the stairs.

* * *

Pulling up in front of an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city, Nathaniel got out of his car and into the building. Walking down, you could hear his boots come into contact with the floor. He walked down until he came to a steel door padded by 5 padlocks. He had the original keys to all of them. The room behind the door was used to store things no one had any business seeing. Most likely Breonna was back here. He pulled out his old key set and unlocked the locks one by one until all of them were unlocked. He slowly opened the door and saw an unconscious Breonna.

Nathaniel was immediately by her side trying to shake her back into conscience. After a couple of minutes, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Nathaniel, what are you doing here where are we?"

"Calm down you were kidnapped and-"

"Oh my gosh! I remember! I was knocked out ever since they threw me into the trunk or that truck!"

"I know, I know, look I got to get you out of here because I don't feel like starting with any of the guys here tonight."

"What? You know these creeps?"

"Unfortunately, I've known them for a while. They're somewhat like friends."

"What! Nathaniel how could you say that! Do you know any of the things these guys do! The guys around the clothing store were almost their victims!"

"Would you keep it down! Look I know everything they've done, but I don't always supervise them."

"Why would you do that anyway?"

"Because-"

"Hey guys, I told you someone was down here! The door's open!" someone outside called.

"Shit." Nathaniel said.

"What happened, Nathaniel what's going on?" Breonna started shaking.

"I know you aren't scared. I've seen your files."

"Yeah and you had no business doing so! And plus I don't fuck with gang people for a reason."

"Okay, I know we have been going out for like a day but I really need to tell you and it might make you not want to be with me."

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"The gang here is called "Shadow", their motto is "Extreme Annihilation" or whenever they're in public, EA sports. They used you as bait."

"Bait? For what?

"Me."

"Why you?"

"Because I'm their leader."

Breonna's heart stopped.

A/N: I decided to stop it there because I don't want to get off topic with the chapter title and all but you know what to do, if you want another chapter, I'm gonna need atleast 3 to 5 more reviews please and thank you. And also thank you to everyone who reviewed and also once again, THIS IS NOT A CANDYxNATHANIEL PAIRING! :D


	7. Who's The BadAss Now

**Chapter 7: Who's The Badass Now**

**_A/N: hey guys! Glad to see you all are still even reading this story :D I would like to start off by saying thank you to everyone who reviewed. Thanks Nessa for the telling me, for some reason whenever I post it on fanfiction, some words and sentences always mess up because I know that the chapter was fixed before I uploaded it. I mean reading it over 5 times before I upload is pretty good right. But since now I know it's the website for some strange reason, I guess I'll just have to finish final editing there. But anyways, add me on MCL if you haven't already guys, my username is "Breonna" and to those yesterday who sent me a messege on MCL about the pairing, like I said I'm not mad or irritated, I'm honestly just worried you aren't reading my A/N that are there for a reason and full of info and thanks. So I also advise you go back a chapter, and read the big bold upper cased letters please. This is not a NathaanielxCandy story, it may include the pairing but the story is labeled Castiel for a reason. And I need drama so why not bring another boy into this lovely story of mine ;) So anyways, let's recap shall we, last time we just found Breonna in some warehouse, upon her waking up to Nathaniel and a small convo shared between the two , Nathaniel tells her that he is the leader of the gang that has been causing so much trouble. You may now read on to find out what happens._**

* * *

"You're what?" Breonna asked in shock.

"I'm their leader, I know all about them, this stuff, I know about it all. Hell, I was even in most of the shit we did back then."

"You are so disgusting!"

"Yes this is coming from the girl that partially blew up a school and ran away to hide in the girls bathroom. Trust me honey, we're in the same boat right about now." Nathaniel said.

"Don't even compare what I did to all of your doings!"

"Trust me, I have my reasons."

"Yeah, there's always a reason for raping boys and girls!"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about .You just said that you were part of most of the shit you did right?"

"Not that. I was never in any of that and none of that was even supposed to happen. Nothing like that ever happened when they were under my supervision. What they did outside of my say results in punishment since they usually report everything. But I had no knowing of that."

"You're so full of shit. Your lies don't fool me."

"I'm not lying. Look we don't have time to stick around. We have to go now. I'll explain everything later."

"Oh no you don't buddy. We're going to stay right here so you can explain to your little crew that you didn't know what they were doing."

"You're being difficult right now."

"Hey guys! Look whose back." Someone said from the door.

"Shit." Nathaniel said

"Hey is that Nathan?" Other voices joined in at the doorway.

"Nathan?" Breonna said confused.

"My so called real name to them." Nathaniel explained.

All of a sudden, everyone heard the last set of footsteps coming towards the door. Everyone that was in the doorway, stepped aside. Someone then walked into the doorway and stood there. It was obvious who had been the authority around here when Nathaniel left.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Long time no see Nathan."

This guy that looked African-American had black dreads pulled back into a ponytail .He sported a tight white wife beater and some loose black sweat pants. Jordans on his feet, and a hooded jacket on his arms, he took his hands out of his pockets and folded them in front of him. His yellow colored eyes looked into Nathaniel's gold ones. Breonna could tell there was tension between the two. With Nathaniel being the leader and this guy who obviously wanted to be the leader, it looked like a showdown was ready to begin.

"Dajan, state your reason of being." Nathaniel said in a firm voice which Breonna had never heard him speak in.

"Are you kidding me? You think you can just prance your way out of here leaving us stranded without direction and just come back thinking you're in charge. You must have your got damn mind." Dajan replied.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about but I didn't leave you stranded without direction. I strictly told the two who were closest to me to deliver my messege before I went away. They'll even tell you that."

"Oh they told me alright." Dajan said with an evil smirk.

"So by hearing what you're saying and reading a lot of mystery books, I'm guessing they told you and you decided to fuck up a game of telephone huh?"

"One can put it that way," Dajan said looking at his nails.

"Dajan, I'm becoming very upset with you. Stay in your correct place."

"Oh I'm already in my correct place Nathan. I'm at the top where I should've been from day 1. You could never lead this group the way I do. They could even tell you when I did it when you were still here. No one really feared us until we really showed them we meant business."

"What we were originally doing wasn't meant for them to fear us. Just to warn them that they better watch out."

"Yeah some great job you did. You only got to where you wanted to be because of me."

"I got to where I wanted to be because of my persistence. "

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just keep on talking. It won't make much of a difference. Everyone here knows who's the boss anyway."

"I bet they do. I'm guessing your punishments are very brutal as well aren't they?"

"Oh they're worse than just brutal, and they keep these boys into shape."

"Into shape? Now you have got to be kidding me! Look at some of those scars! I can see them from all the way over here! Just what the hell have you guys been doing while I was gone? None of this ever happened when I was here!"

"That's the thing Nathan, you weren't here." A small timid guy with light green hair said.

"Jade is that you?"

This little guy was just a bit shorter than everyone else. His hair was a bit messy but cute. He had a long scar going down his entire right arm. And then there was this one particular wound that made Nathaniel's eyes pop wide open.

"jade tell me."

"Yes sir?" Jade said.

"Jade! Why are you even responding to this fool!"

"Is that a gunshot wound just below your neck." Jade put his hand up to his neck immediately after Nathaniel's last word. Jade gulped.

Nathaniel started reminiscing. He remembered when jade first joined the gang. Nathaniel wouldn't let him at first because he thought that it didn't suit him. Jade proved himself when he helped Nathaniel get out of a work building he snuck into that just so happened to be Jade father's building. Nathaniel didn't have him in the field agent section. He kept him in the small research place with a couple other brainiacs. Jade wasn't fit for all that fighting and other stuff. Not physically but mentally. Seeing that wound just made Nathaniel so mad.

This wasn't just a gang .This was Nathaniel's family. Everyone in the gang, Nathaniel personally knew. The original 5 was just him and some boys who met the first day of 3rd grade. After 2 years of plotting and scamming, the group was made official. Nathanial wasn't the leader at first but their original leader wasn't individually skilled with all of the qualities a leader needed like Nathaniel had. After a vote, all 4 including the leader made Nathaniel the new found leader of the group.

There were only around 50 at most people in the gang not including him. There were also 7 sections the gang split up into. Most were field agents. Nathaniel knew that to keep the city the way they wanted it. They had to cause trouble. Only way to do that was to expand. Their group wasn't bad, they just did bad things to improve the city and people's way of living. It sounds confusing but it's really not when you look at it.

Snapping out his little trance, Nathaniel stared at Dajan.

"So this is how we get what we want. Hurting those who help us!"

"It was his own fault. He wasn't fast enough."

"That because he didn't go through training for that you dimwit! He was trained as one of my research people for a reason!"

"Yeah and all of those little stupid sections you had weren't working either so I got rid of them." Dajan just couldn't stop smiling at Nathaniel's reaction.

"I have had enough of you dajan!"

"Oh you have? Well then, this should be interesting. What are you going to do?"

"Kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you tr-" in a heartbeat, Dajan's face was on the floor with his head under Nathaniel's foot.

"I don't know what you are trying to pull here Dajan with treating everyone so badly. And I am disappointed in all of you." Nathaniel turned to face everyone. "How could you let someone such as Dajan lead you into this. And what is this I'm hearing about rape" Everyone stilled.

"WELL!?" Nathaniel screeched.

""Dajan made us do it! He held us up at gun point! We didn't know what to do!" This one guy with short black hair said. He broke down in tears right in front of everyone.

"I understand that. But what's 49 people against 1?"

"…."

"I thought so. And you Dajan, when I lift my foot up, I want you to tell me your reason for kidnapping Breonna." When Nathaniel lifted his foot, the alarm went off.

"GUARDS!"

"What the fuck." Breonna said.

"Shit!" Nathaniel said.

"You know, you say that a lot."

"No time for talk, let's go!" Nathaniel pulled Breonna out of the room running past everyone. He heard people behind them but in his last few years of running, nathaniel's learned to never look back for the sight was never a happy one. When reaching the door to outside, Nathaniel pulled on it and sudden realization hit him.

"Fuck."

The door knob was jammed.

"Come on, we have to go to the other way out!"

"And just where is that?" breonna asked.

"Other side of the building." Nathaniel answered quickly.

"WHAT?!"

"Would you shut the hell up and stop asking questions!"

"…."

Having breonna by the arm, and running was hard because Nathaniel had to maneuver them around a whole bunch of things. Nathaniel felt his lungs gasping for air but he just had to ignore it for now. Nearing the end of another long hallway, Nathaniel felt a slight relief that they would make it out of here in one piece but then he saw them. Two guys standing at the only other closest entrance he knew of in this entire place. There was one more only he knew of but it was two far up and too dangerous to do with Breonna with him.

The guards saw them and pulled out their rifles. Aiming the guns at them. Nathaniel told Breonna to run.

"What?Where?"

"Anywhere but here!"

"I can't. what if someone else comes for me?" Breonna started crying and shaking and Nathaniel pulled her close. Nathaniel looked up and saw both guys put their guns down. Pulling their masks off, Nathaniel could do nothing but smile one of the biggest grins Breonna had ever seen in her life.

"Alexy! Armin! It's good to see you guys!"

"You too man, but we'll talk later bro. You still have our numbers right? Or did that get lost right along with you?" Alexy said.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny Alexy. Yeah I still got your numbers but I didn't want any of you hurt so I had to lose contact."

"Dude we know, you were the one that told us. We're just mad at ourselves that we told that ugly son of bitch before we told anyone else." Armin said.

"It's okay guys but like I really need to go and get this girl somewhere safe."

"Yeah, you should do that. The other two guards are new people and they're really big, mean, and scary!" Alexy said. Nathaniel and Armin sweat dropped anime style.

"Well bye guys!" Nathaniel said and ran with Breonna outside. Going outside, Nathaniel pulled his keys out and hit a button. His car came zooming around the corner in just under seconds.

"Get in." Nathaniel ordered. Breonna got in the car and Nathaniel sped off towards his house.

"Okay so you said you would explain it all to me."

"Can we do this some other time?"

"Nope. I want answers now. You know about my fucked up stuff and I want to know yours."

"okay where do I start…"

Nathaniel explained it all. He explained how their group came to be, how it started and then get got to the part where it had to end.

"Well you see, it was a rainy night and we had one last service to do before we could get done the rest of our final plan. We needed some stuff out of the pharmacy, so when I went in there, there was a whole bunch of cops there to arrest me. Somehow they found out about everything. I then ran out of the store with the cops hot on my trail. I was worried because I think they got a good glimpse of me which they never were supposed to. I cute through an alley into the woods and stayed there for a while until I thought it was safe. I pulled my hair back into my hoodie and walked home. That's when I called Alexy and Armin and told them to deliver a messege."

"A messege."

"Yes a messege. Basically it was me telling everyone that we would have to lay low for a while to get the cops off our back. Since our city doesn't allow case files to be reopened by cops, we would just have to wait long enough till they drop it."

"But individual detectives are allowed to come and reopen any case file they want here."

"But who's really going to come all this way just to deal with some kids."

"They won't most likely but if someone was to ask them."

"That's highly unlikely. If the cops in this town really gave that much of a shit, they would have had this city under patrol 24/7. What type of police station has a fucking closing time."

"They have a closing time?"

"Yes, and that's part of the reasons why we do what we do."

"Can you explain your reasoning please because you're starting to confuse me with all this we do bad to do good stuff."

"Well look at it this way. We cause trouble making the city more aware because believe me there is a lot of behind the scenes type of stuff that goes on in this city that people like you don't see. If people see the city is hearing their cries of help which are caused by us making trouble, then laws will increase safety, the town will be happy and you know the rest."

"But the reason they don't need all these laws and people patrolling is because stuff barely happens."

"But that's no reason to let your guard down."

"Right now Nathaniel, you're the only trouble in this town."

"And Castiel isn't?"

"Now what the hell are you talking about?"

"Castiel used to be in the group right along with the rest of us."

"You're lying."

"Ask Castiel and see if he doesn't hesitate to answer. If he lies to you says no, come to me and I'll show you pictures, videos, and a bunch of other stuff."

"Okay now you both are so on my stay away from list."

"You despise your own boyfriend?" Nathaniel said in a playful tone.

"Let's get one thing straight. You are not my boyfriend."

"Oh, so your breaking up with me?"

"Damn right I am! After all this shit you got me in tonight, you expect me to stay with you?!"

"Well first of all, I didn't get you into anything, your dumbass was the one out after people warned you about things that happened in the night so that was all you babe. And I rescued you didn't I? Besides, how was I supposed to know what was happening when no one would tell me."

"You're the leader, you're supposed to keep a check on everything."

"But I'm only one person with two arms, I can't do everything."

"Excuses, is that all you can think of?"

"You're a feisty one aren't you?"

"Shutup."

"No." Nathaniel simply said.

"I don't fucking like you."

"Whatever you say."

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"Because I've been in worse."

"You're so full of yourself."

"I know right."

"Your parents must be so proud of you." Nathaniel stopped the car.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing? Why did you stop the car?!" Breonna yelled.

"Don't you say another word." Nathaniel said with his head down.

"You're not the boss of me so no."

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Nathaniel yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh you're a feisty one." Breonna kept looking him right in his eye showing no signs of backing down.

"Breonna, you are really pushing it." Nathaniel said grinding his teeth together.

"Yup, your parents raised you so well." At that moment, Nathaniel turned away from Breonna and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, his eyes snapped open and he turned his head towards Breonna. He jumped over towards her with both hands on each side of her. He grabbed her upper arms around the shouler blade and squeezed them really hard.

"Ow Nathaniel, you're hurting me! Get off!" Breonna said in pain. All Nathaniel did was continue to squeeze her. He then started to shake her rapidly.

"Why couldn't you just shut the fuck up!"

"Nathaniel please get off me." Breonna grew scared and a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Breonna told him and then he stopped. Nathaniel looked up towards her and into her eyes. Nathaniel then had a flashback flash through his head.

* * *

_"I'm sorry dad, I won't do it again, please stop." But Nathaniel's cry went unheard to his father as his dad continued to kick him in the stomach._

_"Stop being a little bitch all the time and grow a pair!" His dad then kicked him in between the legs._

_"Daddy, pl-please…" Nathaniel could barely get the words out as he cried held his body in pain. He then saw his mom walk into the room._

_"Mom he-help…" All his mom did was give him a look as she mouthed the words "I'm sorry." Nathaniel saw his mom hand his dad a black whip. Nathaniel felt the amount of tears increase on his face. Nathaniel whimpered and tried to crawl to the door to get away but his father grabbed his semi long hair a pulled his towards him. His dad then made him strip down to literally nothing. Nathaniel could do nothing but oblige and his mother could do nothing but watch._

_Amber then made her way into the room with a small juice box in her hand. She smiled and waved at Nathaniel. Nathaniel glared at her. In his full nakedness, Nathaniel tried to shield himself but his father wouldn't let him._

_Feeling the leather texture slick across his back, Nathaniel screamed in agony, but his father just continued to whip him. His dad whipped and whipped making sure to get his arms, his back, his legs, his stomach, and even his privates. Nathaniel cried and cried and just screamed "I'm sorry" to his dad but his dad showed no mercy. Nathaniel shouted stop and he saw his dad stop his actions but for only a second. His dad then took the whip and wrapped it around his neck. Nathaniel heard his dad and sister laugh._

_"Come on Nathaniel tell everyone why you're getting a beating today." His dad said in pure amusement. Nathaniel could barely get any words out for he couldn't breathe._

_"I spoke out of term." Nathaniel managed to get out. Nathaniel saw his sight slowly slip away but then the whip was released from his neck and Nathaniel felt a slap across his face._

_"Get up and wake up! Go stand in the corner and think about what you've done!"_

_"…"_

_"I can't hear you!"_

_"Yes sir." Nathaniel said as he made his way towards the corner. He looked towards his mom who gave him a look of sympathy._

_"Don't you dare Lisa! This boy needs to learn how to be a man!"_

_"But Eric, he is only 6!"_

_"Oh so you want to speak out of term now too don't you?"_

_"No sir." Nathaniel saw his mom start to backup._

_"Well maybe you need to be punished as well." After that, Nathaniel saw his dad darg his mom by the arm and for about 10 minutes, Nathaniel heard his mom cry as he heard all kinds of objects hitting against her. Even though Nathaniel still stood there and cried he could only think one thing of his mom at that moment._

_"Serves the bitch right for letting this happen to me." Nathaniel still couldn't move for the burns of the whip's after effect was starting to kick in. Nathaniel felt as though he let this be done to himself so he looked at his reflection in the shiny wooden floor and told himself "I'm sorry."_

* * *

"Nathaniel!" He heard Breonna call his name. Snapping out of his trance, he then backed away from Breonna.

"Are you okay?" She asked timidly.

Nathaniel did nothing but unlock the car door and get out. He wobbled from side to side losing his balance to walk. His vision grew blurry. Nathaniel felt his body burn as if he had just been whipped. His parents. Nathaniel never reacted right when someone brought up his parents.

Nathaniel heard Breonna call out to him as he fell on his hands and knees on the ground. Nathaniel grasped his heart. It burned. Nathaniel started to bawl his eyes out. With that one cry, Nathaniel let all of his emotions out; Sadness, depression, agony, pain, misery, guilt, pity, hatred, frustration, anger, need, want, confusion, and regret were all the emotions that poured down.

Nathaniel felt Breonna put her arms around him. She pulled his head into her chest as she laid her head down on top of his. Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Breonna like a lost child. He cried into her, gasping and whimpering. Breonna stroked the back of his head.

After a moment of waiting for Nathaniel to feel better, he stopped crying and they both sat there in silence holding each other. After another moment of silence, Nathaniel sat up and rubbed the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Nathaniel told her.

"It's okay, we all get like that sometimes."

"Well come on. We need to get out of this forest part of the towns outskirts."

Getting back in the car, the car ride was silent until Breonna had a little panick moment in her chair.

"Oh my gosh! How am I going to explain of this to auntie?!"

"Don't worry, I had that taken care of before I even came and got you."

"What?"

"I basically had to make sure no cops got involved for the time being so I went to your aunt and explained that you were over a friend's house and you played hookey. I also got her to pack you some stuff."

"How did you do that?"

"I told her you said to get your stuff and I also said that you said that she would know what you meant so that what's happened."

"oh wow."

"She thought I wanted a date with her at first though."

"Yup that's my auntie for ya."

"And is that her natural hair color?"

"Yup."

"Your family has some weird hair colors."

"I Know right."

"Hey Breonna, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you still my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you said that we weren't going out anymore."

"Oh I did? Well don't listen to me then."

"Wasn't planning on it.

* * *

Finally reaching the house, Nathaniel smiled at Breonna.

"We're here." Breonna was amazed at the size of the house. It was a hude marble stone mansion.

"You live here?"

"Yup, now come on because most likely you will get lost in this house."

"Ok." Following after Nathaniel, Breonna walked inside. It was even bigger inside than on the out. And they had dark curtains. Heading up the east wing of some even bigger stairs and walking up some spiral stairs, Nathaniel led Breonna to an intersection.

"What's this for?"

"This hallway leads to my bedroom and other rooms that belong to me." Nathaniel pointed to the left. He then pointed to the hall on the right "And that hall has Amber's bedroom and other rooms that belong to her."

"I forgot Amber was your sister."

"Don't remind me." Nathaniel mumbled. Walking down the left hall and stopping at the door all the way on the end, Nathaniel pulled out some keys. Unlocking his door, he led Breonna in. Locking his door back Nathaniel gave showed Breonna her bag of stuff on his bed before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Breonna took in the sight of Nathaniel's bedroom. On the fa right side of the room was Nathaniel's closet, his vanity dresser, a CD collection, and a bookshelf. On the far left was a plasma screen mounted on the wall, a PS#, Xbox360, beanbag chairs, a mini fridge, water dispenser, a tall cupboard filled with snacks, a microwave, and a dirty clothes bin. Right in the middle was a huge blue canopy bed with two sets of curtains, which one was a light blue with a tutu texture to it, and the other was a dark blue with a silk texture to it. The room's walls were blue with posters of musicians, artists, and other stuff. Honestly Nathaniel seemed as normal as any other teenager.

Breonna saw her bag on Nathaniel's bed and looked inside to see what auntie had packed her. She had Bra and underwear sets, some t-shirts and pajama bottoms, two outfits, her converse, and her wedges. She also had her toothbrush, her deodorant, her brush, her flat irons, and her Inuyasha plushie. Well,the bag seemed to have everything.

Hearing Nathaniel exit the bathroom , Breonna turned around and saw Nathaniel with some Pikachu pajama pants, and no shirt. But what mostly had Breonna fascinated was his long blonde locks. They stopped at the middle of his back. She also took notice of his 8-pack.

"Like what you see?" Nathaniel teased.

"Damn right."

"You sure are blunt."

"I get it from my auntie."

"I bet you do. So if you want you can shower or whatever, the bathroom's over there."

"Ok, thanks." Grabbing her bag, she walked on in. He had a separate shower and bathtub. The bathtub could play off as a pool If it wanted and the shower could be a miniature sauna. This place was absolutely fabulous and breonna could truly get used to this. She decided to shower since she didn't want to waste up a lot of time. After about 20 minutes, she stepped out and dried off. She just decided to wear her blue and green lace bra and underwear set with little bow tie ribbons on it sporting some small boy shorts and a big t-shirt.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she saw Nathaniel look her way. He sent a smirk her way.

"Look who got all comfortable and sexy for me."

"Trust me boo, this ain't for you. Look but don't touch." { A/N: Btw guys, this is rated T and I'm sure you know that by now so I will not warn you about certain scenes that are in here. You should know about everything you're reading.}

Breonna flopped down on the big king sized bed. She was just staring at the ceiling of the bed when Nathaniel rolled on top of her. With his hair making it'sown little canopy over them, Nathaniel had his hands on the sides of her head. He leaned down and licked the side of her neck. Breonna closed her eyes and just decided to let herself drift away. Feeling Nathaniel rub the top of her leg, she opened her eyes just to see him right above her face.

Pressing his lips down on hers, Nathaniel made sure she would have some nice dreams tonight. Breonna put her arms around his neck and grasped his hair pulling him closer to her. Nathaniel chewed her bottom lip and received a little sound from her that sounded a bit like a moan. After a few minutes of some heated kissing, they pulled apart panting heavily.

"You got some nerve." Breonna said giggling.

"And you got a nice body." Nathaniel said with a squeeze of her bottom. With one last kiss, Nathaniel rolled off of her and pulled the covers over both of them. He clapped to turn the lights off and then he pulled Breonna close and within minutes, they both were dreaming of the other. For one of the first nights in Nathaniel's life, he wasn't dreaming a nightmare.

Waking up in the morning , Nathaniel saw that it was a Friday. He usually came in a bit later on Fridays since they never give him work on that day. Nathaniel looked down and saw Breonna snuggled into his chest. He smiled at her.

He was forced to look up because there was a knock on his door. Getting up and going towards the door, Nathaniel opened it slightly to see it was Amber.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing."  
"Then why would you even waste your time knocking?"

"Because I wanted to know who you brought home last night. Was it another one of your sluts or was it even another guy like last time." Amber said evilly.

"Look here, there is no one in here, and there's never been anyone in here! So go the fuck away!"

"Whatever you say but I don't like being lied to." Amber said as Nathaniel slammed the door in Amber's face. Walking back to the bed, Nathaniel could hear Amber walking away because of the large echo in this house. He thought she was heading back to her room to get ready but he heard her walking downstairs and then he heard her say something all the way downstairs that made his skin crawl.

"Hey daddy, Nathaniel has a girl upstairs in his room." The words echoed all the way upstairs. Nathaniel didn't plan this part nor did he expect it.

Dad was home.

* * *

**_Okay that's about it for now. This is just dragging on and on. Lol 5,261 words :D pretty impressive ^_^ but anyways, I'm sick and I decided to get it all done today and look at what I did :) so anyways leave a review and if you guys spot anymore errors or something, please let me know and I'll check again because you know that some things just slip by you. And here is a little spoiler for you guys. The mentioning of the "Astro Bakery" Is to be coming up soon in a couple of chapters. I am so excited. You want to know why? Because that's where Castiel and Breonna's relationship starts and they grow stronger together as breonna's feeling grow more and more and she gets confused but that's all I will say for now. Please review :D im going to need 3-5+ reviews. C ya l8tr_**


	8. A Different Sight Of Mind

**Chapter 8: A Different Sight Of Mind**

_**Wow! I just seem to get more and more fans to this story. Thanks for your reviews everyone! And to my reviewers who have been here before I even posted the 3rd chapter, I love you guys for sticking around to read my story. And to those who have been here after I had really started the story, or to those who have recently started reading, welcome to my little fanfiction for My Candy Love, I hope you decide to buckle up for the ride. So anyways, let's recap: Nathaniel rescued Breonna and took her to his house to spend the night. Upon morning time, Nathaniel awoke to his sister knocking on his door and finding out that his rarely at home father was home.**_

_**Read on and enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

Nathaniel stood frozen as he heard his father's voice. Nathaniel's mind soon became flooded with memories of all the things his father had done to him. Sweat began to roll down Nathaniel's forehead as he began to hyperventilate. Fear clouded in Nathaniel's mind as his heart sped up. All he felt was extreme anxiety.

Footsteps echoing from the stairs snapped Nathaniel out of his little escapade. He then realized that it wasn't him he was really worried for, it was what his father would think of doing to Breonna that made him worry. Rushing over to the bed, Nathaniel picked Breonna up and ran into the bathroom. All the movement had woken Breonna up. Before she could even speak, Nathaniel mouthed the words "not now" as he walked back out the bathroom door.

Just as Nathaniel closed the bathroom door, Breonna heard someone unlocking and opening the bedroom door on the other side. She then got up and rushed to the door and looked through Nathaniel's old fashion key hole. What she saw left her in complete shock.

Breonna saw a man that was about a couple inches taller than Nathaniel. The man had green eyes, and had a dirty blonde type of tint to his hair. His body was well figured. He didn't look as small or buff as Nathaniel but from the way the man's t-shirt hugged him, she could see a little muscle here and there. The man was also a bit wider than Nathaniel but most of his body still looked like it was just muscle. His hair was in a shaggy style that gave off a cool vibe but the way Nathaniel looked at the man showed that it was all just for show.

"Who was in here Nathaniel?" The man spoke with a deep and stern voice.

"No one father." Nathaniel said timidly. Breonna was now even more in shock. This man was Nathaniel's dad yet they looked oddly different. Breonna was even more in shock when she saw his dad's fist slam into his cheek.

"What did I tell you about addressing me as your father?" His dad said towering above Nathaniel who was now on the floor.

"Would you like to be called Eric then?" Nathaniel said as he slowly arose with an annoyed look. His tone slightly changed to a sarcastic one, but it only resulted in his father delivering a kick to his stomach.

"After all these years, you still don't know how to act. That's fucking sad." Breonna saw Nathaniel's dad glare directly down at Nathaniel with the most devilish stare she had ever seen. Breonna was slightly scared but she knew it could never match what Nathaniel must be feeling right now.

"Now, let's try again. Who was in here Nathaniel?" His father repeated.

"No one sir." Nathaniel spoke as he coughed up blood.

"Now see, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" His dad said teasingly.

"No Sir." Nathaniel said tiredly.

"Even though it did sound better, it's still not the answer I was looking for." His dad said as he kicked Nathaniel once again. "Now who the hell was in here?" His dad shouted.

"And I told you that no one was in here!" Nathaniel shouted back.

Breonna felt tears coming down on her cheeks. She felt so sorry for Nathaniel that he had to go through everyday abuse as bad as this. Breonna wanted to help but she implied that Nathaniel hid her in the bathroom to keep her from getting hurt. Breonna almost broke when she was saw Nathaniel's dad kick him in the face. Nathaniel looked like he couldn't take it anymore. That's when his dad kicked him in between his legs. Nathaniel started to cry and whimper.

"You're such a little bitch." His dad said as he pulled out a cigarette. After taking a quick inhalation, he grabbed Nathaniel's arm and rubbed the lit end of the cigarette on it. Nathaniel screamed out in pain. His father laughed.

Breonna just couldn't watch anymore. She looked around the bathroom for something that could help in any type of way. She then saw her bag that Auntie packed for her. She then thought about it.

'Auntie packed it, and since she is so full of surprises, let's see what she decided to put in the bag today.' Breonna thought.

As Breonna looked through the bag, she got a couple of suprises. Inside, she found condoms, handcuffs, a book about safe sex, the morning after pill, a lingerie, and some cookies.

Breonna thought that sometimes her aunt was really trying to push her into having sex. Too bad that's not going to happen Breonna thought. Seeing the last big zipper on the other side, Breonna unzipped it and to her surprise, there was a big steel bat. She had so many questions to ask when she got home.

Taking the bat into her hands, Breonna breathed in and out a couple of times before walking towards the door. Being the clumsy person she was, and forgetting to watch some CSI, she made a mistake and hit a bar of soap off a shelf with the upper part of the bat. The bar of soap dropping made some noise and all she heard was silence coming from the other side of the door. Breonna quickly went to see what was happening. She saw Nathaniel and his dad turning their attention towards the bathroom. His dad pulled out another key and slowly walked over to the bathroom. Nathaniel tried to grab his leg and stop him, but his dad kicked him in the face again making his eye sight blurry.

Breonna backed away from the door with the bat, and got in her ready to his position. She knew she was the only person that could help Nathaniel right now and she would be damned if she was to watch the poor boy suffer. Seeing the key hole twist and the door knob turn, Breonna raised her bat. As Nathaniel's dad opened the door, he head came in contact with a steel bat. Breonna put all her strength in that hit. She then hit him four more times with bat making him grunt in pain every time.

After she figured he was stunned for the time being, Breonna ran over to Nathaniel with the bat in her hands and shook him rapidly.

"Nathaniel! Get up! This is no time for napping, come on we got to go!" Breonna said with fear in her voice. Nathaniel opened his eyes allowing his clear vision to return. He then heard Breonna's voice and got up. Before they could even take another step, Breonna felt someone grab her hair. Before Breonna knew it, she was tossed to the other side of the room like a rag doll hitting the dresser.

Nathaniel saw Breonna's back come into contact with the dresser and all of his morals flew out of the window. He quickly retreated over to his bed and grabbed his tranquilizer gun that was under his pillow. His dad made his way over to Breonna.

"You're a pretty little slut aren't you?" He said as he picked Breonna up by the hair. Breonna stared him into the eyes with a look of surprise.

"What did you call me?" Breonna was slightly irritated.

"Bitch! You speak when only spoken to! Don't you ev-" His voice was cut off when Breonna hit him in the face with her fist. He let go of her hair as he slightly wobbled backwards.

"Why you litt-" He could barely get the sentence out after Breonna punched him again.

"Who's the bitch now you ugly bastard!" Breonna said getting cocky but the feeling went away when he ran towards her with a balled up fist. He stopped hallway as a dart hit his neck and he passed out on the floor.

Nathaniel put the gun down and back in its original place and ran over to Breonna. He saw she had bruises. He then felt a bit better that the damages weren't as bad as he though. He miscalculated.

Breonna leaned over in pain as the most agonizing pain hit her in the back. It was a sharp stinging pain. She started breathing really fast and immediately Nathaniel was at her side. Breonna saw Nathaniel when he looked at her back; his eyes went wide.

"What's wrong?" Breonna asked.

"Breonna, You're bleeding."

"I'm what?"

"Come on, we got to get you out of here." Nathaniel pulled on his tank top that was on top of his dresser and grabbed his car keys. Helping Breonna over to their elevator, he pressed the lobby button. Quickly exiting, Nathaniel hurried Breonna over to his car outside.

* * *

Nathaniel made a call after they had gotten into the car. Breonna was too busy trying to find a way to get this pain off her instead of listening to Nathaniel's conversation. Before she knew it, they pulled up in front of this really big blue and green mansion. Helping Breonna out of the car, Nathaniel walked them to the front door. After ringing the doorbell once, Breonna heard a dog from the other side.

When the door opened, Breonna couldn't have been more surprised than she had been all day…..

* * *

_**A/N: And that's where I will leave it at for now. Sorry for the shorter chapter guys but I really want to go above and beyond for chapter 9 and 10. This is what I would like to call a filler chapter. Its kind of like an update. But look on the bright side of all this, even though chapter 9 may take a bit longer to post, there is going to be a good reason and that's because I am letting you guys choose an event that happens! The poll is on my profile, And by this upcoming Friday, the poll will be closed as I get to using the weekend time I have to type up the chapters. That means that chapter 9 will be up between Monday-Thursday. So don't forget to vote and tell others to vote! AND ONE LAST THING! YOU NEED AN ACCOUNT ON TO VOTE ON POLLS! IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, THAT WON'T STOP YOU FROM MESSEGING ME ON MY CANDY LOVE TO VOTE FOR YOUR CHOICE. I can't wait to see what you guys pick even though I have a good idea of which one you'll choose but this will still be fun. You may only choose 1 selection so choose wisely.(P.s the poll is on my profile.)**_


	9. Everyone Has A Soft Side

**Chapter 9: Everyone Has A Soft Side**

_**A/N: Now you guys really didn't make my libra's automatic indecisiveness any better by not voting. Since not enough people voted on certain things in time, I had to choose myself. I still hope this chapter was what you guys wanted. So enough with my blabbering, I know the suspense from the last chapter is killing you guys.**_

* * *

"What the hell were you guys doing?"

To Breonna's surprise, at the door was none other the red head Castiel himself dressed in nothing but black silk pajama bottoms. His face showed he was annoyed, curious, and tired. Breonna took notice of his freshly defined 8 pack and wondered if he and Nathaniel worked out together.

"I'll explain later, but right now can you help get her fixed up?" Nathaniel asked.

"Fixed up?" Castiel asked. Nathaniel turned Breonna around and Castiel saw the blood through her shirt. Castiel's eyes widened and he immediately took Breonna gently by her arm and took her inside the house. Nathaniel followed shortly after making sure his car was locked.

As Castiel pulled Breonna through the house, she took in the house's interior design. The house had shiny black marble floors, and the same décor was used for the ceilings. As for the walls, they were white with a black rose patterned design. The baseboards were plain red. Castiel's house had two staircase that both turned up into the same hall but led into different directions. The halls were colored into a beautiful shiny grey that looked almost pure silver. Breonna guessed that this hall was the internal hall since it didn't have any windows. The hall was lighted with florescent lights that were embedded into the wall.

Castiel led Breonna to the further end of the hall to the right. Castiel then opened a black door to reveal the bathroom. He grabbed a big white bag and then exited the bathroom grabbing Breonna once again and then leading her a couple doors down. Opening this black door, Breonna saw Castiel's room. He motioned for her to come in. Slowly walking in, she looked around. Castiel had a plasma screen TV hanging up on the wall to the left. To the right on the other side of his room was his a big circular. Breonna remembered seeing one that looked just like it in a game; she remembered the room being called a bachelor's pad.

Before Breonna could look around some more, she saw Castiel motion for her to come over to the bed and sit. Sitting on the bed, she felt his plush black covers underneath her. Castiel then pulled out a white cloth. Cutting a piece of it, he told her to turn around which Breonna obliged.

"Are you okay with taking your shirt off?" Castiel asked.

"Honestly I really don't care; you have a mom right?" Breonna asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then, it shouldn't be nothing you haven't seen before." Breonna said taking off her shirt, revealing her bra. Castiel blushed.

"Aww your blushing." Breonna said laughing.

"Aww your bleeding." Castiel replied sarcastically.

"Well I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Ignoring her comment, Castiel examined Breonna's wound. It wasn't as bad as it seemed. It was just a tiny gash that could easily be sewn back together. There was only so much blood because it was open for quite a bit of time. Wiping the blood away, Castiel felt Breonna wince. Figuring it hurt at all, he knew she wasn't going to like it at all when he had to clean it.

"Breonna, I know this is going to hurt really bad in a few but I'm going to need you to just hold on to me really tightly." Castiel said walking in front of her.

"Just hug me if it hurts to bad." Castiel said.

Castiel sat down in front of her and reached around to her back and rubbed over here wound with a wet cloth. The pain made Breonna grab Castiel immediately. Castiel then took some alcohol peroxide and poured some on another cloth. (A/N : I'm not a doctor guys, so if this isn't what you're supposed to use, my bad. Please don't hurt me.) He hesitated to put the cloth on her gash. Slightly wiping the wound, Breonna squeezed Castiel really hard. Thinking let's just get this over with, Castiel wiped over the wound a bit harder but it only made Breonna hug him to the point of making him lose all of the air in his body.

Breonna couldn't take the pain anymore and finally decided to let the tears come out. She wanted this to be over and done with. She felt the pain worsen as the alcohol peroxide took its effect. Just before she screamed out in pain, she heard Castiel sing a familiar tune into her ear.

When the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star, the sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know  
You're not invisible to me  
Oh, you know  
You're not gonna be invisible

"Now how do you know that song?" Breonna said giggling a bit forgetting all about the pain.

"Oh I listen to Big Time Rush from time to time. They're not that bad you know." Castiel said shrugging.

"Are you almost done?" Breonna asked.

"Yeah, almost, but I have to stitch it up right quick, and then just put some cream on it."

"Whip cream?"

"Shutup Breonna." Castiel said as he got up to get the stuff he needed to sew her wound. And being correct, it didn't take long for him to stitch up the gash and put some cream on it. Afterwards, Castiel took a big bandage and stuck it onto the middle section of her back where the gash was.

"All done." Castiel said smiling. He was pleased with his work.

"Finally and where did you learn how to do this stuff?" Breonna asked.

"My mom and dad travel a lot, and I'm not talking about touring another country. I'm talking about that expedition type of shit. My mom has to be the little doctor of the two while my dad is the stunt type of guy. My dad taught her how to do the medical things she does but since he can't do what he taught to himself, he gets her to do it you know." Castiel explained.

"I guess so and by the way, do you have an extra t-shirt?"

"Yeah, go look in my closet over there." Castiel pointed to a big slide open closet. Opening the door, Breonna was amazed at his walk in closet. It was super huge and it had lots of stuff in it that varied from clothes to shoes and to accessories. Breonna went to the shirt section and grabbed the one with a huge fat girl on the front walking and the caption said "Move bitch."

Walking out of the closet with his shirt on, she walked back over to Castiel. When Castiel saw what shirt she had on, he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Breonna said with her hand on her hip.

"The fact that out of all the shirts I have, you chose that one. It's one of my favorites you know."

"Cool. And since I know it's one of your favorites, you won't be getting it back." Breonna said with a smirk.

"Oh yes I will."

"Well then, you're going to have to undress me then."

"And you think I won't because?"

"Because you're a pansy." Breonna said sticking her tongue out at him.

"That's what you think." Castiel said smirking back. He was ready to walk towards her, but then he saw two bruises on her neck.

"Hey come here for a second." Castiel told her.

"Why?"

"because I need to check out those bruises on your neck." Castiel said. Breonna slowly walked towards him but then she saw he wasn't joking. As he looked at her neck, he saw they were minor and would go away. When Castiel looked up, his eyes met with Breonna's. They stared at each other for a while before Castiel leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Breonna felt the urge to lean into the kiss but she then remembered her blonde boyfriend in the other room. She then pushed Castiel off of her.

"Why would you do that?" Breonna asked calmly.

"Well I uh.." Castiel stuttered. Breonna then turned around and put her hands on her head out of frustration. Castiel took that chance to exit the room. Leaving, he walked back downstairs into the living room where he saw Nathaniel waiting. Castiel stopped walking down the stairs when he saw Nathaniel smile his way.

"So Castiel has a little crush on my girl huh?" Nathaniel said amusingly.

"You saw?" Castiel asked in a small voice.

"Yup. But surprisingly, I'm not mad. I'm actually filled with glee and a couple of ideas."

"Shutup will ya, I don't have time for this. I fixed her injuries and they weren't as serious as you thought so you two can make your way on out of here." Castiel said obviously irritated.

"Castiel, you're like a little brother to me. So seeing that you like my girlfriend is just too cute. I would love to let you have her but I see myself hanging onto this one. She everything I see in a woman." Nathaniel said teasingly towards Castiel.

"Shut your mouth!"

"I haven't seen you this mad since the last time we actually hung out before we sadly departed. Tell me Cas, why don't you like me anymore. It's obvious that I'm a changed person." Nathaniel said slightly depressed.

"You are not a changed person! That persona is just for show! And besides, you know exactly why I'm mad at you so don't even try to play dumb!" Castiel was enraged. He had his fists balled up.

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked the question. You know me better than that Cas, so stop acting like you don't." Nathaniel said as he stood up. He walked towards Castiel and pulled him into a tight embrace. Castiel's face was flushed. (A/N: All fan girls of the Nathaniel/castiel pairing, feel free to let your imaginations go wild XD )

"Wh-what are you doing? Get off of me!" Castiel said as he struggled to get free from Nathaniel's grasp.

"I'm sorry I let you down Cas."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"All you ever did was look up to me and I let you down. But I'm going to make it up to you, I promise." Nathaniel then let Castiel go and went back over to the couch. Castiel stood in shock and confusion. Both males heard footsteps and looked back.

"Hey, I need to go get my stuff from your house Nathaniel." Breonna said.

"Okay. Are you feeling better?"

"Yup, Castiel did a nice job." Breonna then smiled towards Castiel.

"Whatever." Castiel said blushing.

"And I called aunt and I told her what happened, but I added my own little twist to it though."

"What do you mean twist?" Nathaniel asked.

"Just a few scenarios switched to match your story, that's all."

"Well then, as long as she won't come after me, then it's all good."

"Well, I guess we should be going then, bye Castiel."

"See ya."

"Bye Cas." Nathaniel said. Castiel death glared Nathaniel and shut the door.

After pulling off, Nathaniel drove Breonna back over to his house to get her stuff. When they got to the house, Nathaniel saw his front door left open and a very familiar car in the drive way.

"Oh shit." Breonna said.

"What?"

"Let's hurry into the house." Breonna and Nathaniel then ran into the house to a very somewhat disturbing sight. There in the middle of the floor, hand cuffed to a chair and tied together by chains, was Nathaniel's dad. To the side of him was a very upset Auntie with a Twilight book in her hand. Nathaniel's dad had duct tape over his mouth and red marks all over his arms.

"Uhh, Auntie? What's going on here?" Breonna asked.

"Oh nothing. Just teaching here not to put his hands on my motherfucking child!" Auntie then took the book and swung it across Eric's head. He screamed through the tape.

"Now, when I take this tape off your mouth, you're going to apologize do you hear me!" Auntie screeched yet Eric said nothing.

"Oh okay, I see how it is." Auntie then reached into a bag and pulled out a barney toy. Eric's eyes went wide.

"I'll press play if you don't get this right now apologize!" Auntie snatched the tape off his mouth causing him pain.

"I'm…sorry." Eric managed to breathe out. Nathaniel couldn't believe it. His dad who tortured him for days stood at the mercy of someone who held the possession of nothing but a simple twilight book.

"Now see. That wasn't so hard now was it?" Auntie smiled before she took some earphones and put them into his ears. She then pressed play and the Barney song played. Eric screamed in agony.

"Well my job is done. See you at home sweetie. And by the way Nathaniel, Amber is in one of the closets around here somewhere; I forgot. But I'm pretty sure she has at least 10 hours of air so she'll be fine. Have a nice day." Auntie then grabbed her pillow pet bag and walked out. Nathaniel and Breonna could do nothing but stand there in shock.

"Well, I'm going to go get my stuff now."

"Yeah you do that." Nathaniel replied as Breonna walked upstairs. Nathaniel watched his father try to get the sound of Barney out of his ears but miserably failed. Nathaniel laughed to himself. He remembered being punished whenever Amber would tell his dad that he was watching Barney. Dad never liked it, and if dad didn't like something, no one was allowed to like it. Nathaniel thoughts ceased as he heard a loud crash come from upstairs.

* * *

**_A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAH! That's what you all get for not voting when I told you to. Sorry this is so late but you guys didn't make this easier for me. So anyways, likes to mess with the file whenever I upload it for some reason so if you spot anything, just let me know and I will get it fixed as fast as I can. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long. But anyways, see you guys later._**


	10. The Struggle

**Chapter 10: The Struggle**

_**Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while but it's only cause of my writer's block. You see, I had everything planned out but then I really didn't like it and decided to change things around and I ended up changing everything so I hope you all can forgive me. And school work and volunteer work is necessary . So where did we leave off, oh yeah, the big crash.**_

* * *

Nathaniel fled to the top of the stairs towards the area where he heard the loud noise. Down the hall that led to his room, he found glass shards from a broken vase and he saw his door slightly opened. Nathaniel slowly walked around the glass fragments and stepped closer to his door. Peeping nside he saw Breonna looking around. Nathaniel felt relieved.

"Breonna what are you doing?" Nathaniel said out of concern.

"Looking for your first aid kit." Breonna said turning around sucking her finger.

"Please be more careful Breonna; I don't want you get hurt anymore today."

"Gahlee, shouldn't I be the one bitching since I'm the one with the cut."

"Well there wouldn't be a cut if you had of been more careful like I just said." Nathaniel said getting a band aid from his dresser. Nathaniel took Breonna's finger and sucked on it.

"What are you doing?" Breonna asked.

"What does it look like?" Nathaniel asked still sucking on her finger.

"It looks like you're being a dumass."

"I wouldn't dare dream of being you." Nathaniel said as he stopped sucking on her finger.

"What the hell ever. You should probably go find that son of a bitch sister of yours."

"Why?"

"Because she could die."

"Okay, you point is?"

"Go find her!"

"Aaaww! But I don't wanna!" Nathaniel whined.

"Now Nathaniel." Breonna pointed in the direction of his doorway.

"I'm going, I'm going; chill out."

Nathaniel walked out of his room and went on his little hunt for his sister. He figured he didn't have time for this bullshit and just decided to take the easy way out of this.

"Amber, if you can hear me, act like a bitch!" Nathaniel said aloud.

Nathaniel heard a muffled sound coming from the other end of the hall in the extra linen closet. Walking towards the door, Nathaniel then knocked on the door. He heard Amber scream from the other side. As he reached for the door knob, he suddenly froze. He couldn't put his finger on it but something wasn't right. He couldn't bring himself to open up the door, so he just backed up.

"What's taking you so long!" Open up the damn door!" Amber demanded. Unbeknownst to Amber, Nathaniel had already begun walking towards her room. This wasn't the first time Nathaniel had got this feeling. The first time he got it, it had been the time he had gotten home from school and his father was really mad at him. His father had thrown him down the stairs all because of a letter that had been sent from the school to his home about conduct issues. The note stated that he had playing around on the stairs with a couple of friends. He had only been age of 9 at the time.

The second time He got the feeling, he was 11 riding his bike. He had found a note attached to his from gate. It was about a new car dealership. Putting it back, he had rode his bike back out into the street where he had gotten hit by a car just moments later. Now he was getting a bad feeling about opening a door meaning there had to be some form of paper around to let him know how he planned to meet his fate.

Since he got the feeling around Amber, he took the most obvious route and headed towards her room. Whatever piece of paper his feeling led him to would immediately let him know what was going to happen. Opening her room door, he slowly walked in only to meet his horror. All around the room were pictures of him. Even though some were family pictures, every picture had his face either crossed out or cut out. There were swear words written all around the pictures as well. In corners of the room here and there were some of the items he lost as a child which included stuffed animals and books which had been stabbed and partially burned by the looks of it. On the wall near a dart board were pictures of all his ex's with slashed sharpie marks across their faces. Nathaniel took notice that most of the items were paper made objects, so he wondering which torture was his. The thought made him tremble with fear.

Feeling as though he has had enough, he prepared to turn on his heel and head back to where Breonna was. The feeling then came back even stronger. This feeling to him felt incomplete like everything he saw was a hint to his fate but there was more to it. Nathaniel really didn't want to find out but the effect might affect both him and Breonna if he just ignored the feeling. Turning around, the feeling hit him the hardest when he looked at both of Amber's walk in closets. The closet on the right, which Amber complains that she doesn't use as much, was slightly opened. Nathaniel slowly made his way towards. The door and he opened it. Nathaniel eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and he began to shake involuntarily. He then let out a cry disgust. He then fell to the floor and covered his mouth as he hyperventilated. Nathaniel couldn't think straight and the thought of this happening to him made him didn't make it any better.

* * *

Back in the other room, Breonna was looking through Nathaniel's wardrobe. She was looking at his Versace jeans when a small red card fell out. The slogan read: "Come to the Astro Bakery where our treats are out of this world!" Breonna had never seen or heard of such a place. She then looked at the fine print and the words made her have to re-read it a couple of times. It read: "Process own and administrated by the Devine administrator." If Breonna could remember correctly, Devine was Castiel's last name. She would ask about it when she saw him.

She then heard some muffled sounds coming from the hallway. Going out into the hallway, she walked towards the sounds coming from a closet at the end of a hall. She opened the door to a screaming Amber. Amber saw who it was who opened the door and then ran past her towards the main room. Breonna thought about it for a moment and realized she was heading there to set her father free.

Grabbing Amber's leg, she dragged her back towards her. Amber took the opportunity to kick Breonna in the face. Snatching Amber by the shirt, she punched her dead across the face. Amber tried to punch her back but Breonna was too skilled and it only led to Amber receiving another punch to the face. Amber reached for the vase to her left and then smashed it against Breonna's head. Amber then took the chance to run downstairs.

As Breonna rubbed her head, she opened her eyes and saw Amber already going down the stairs. Already knowing what she planned to do, Breonna ran off to look for Nathaniel. She shouted his name multiple times, but she received no answer. After searching through the halls as fast as she could, she then saw an open door. She looked inside and saw Nathaniel on the floor with a hand over his mouth. She was ready to ask him what was he doing until she noticed the room.

Breonna looked around Amber's room and saw all the pictures, weapons, destroyed toys, and even other things but what she saw inside the closet shocked her the most. She gaped wide eyed at the love shrine built all around Nathaniel. There were naked pictures of him with kiss marks on it, pictures of him getting beat up by his dad with hearts drawn all over, love poems, and on the top were big words: Why don't you love me? Breonna couldn't think of what type of sister Nathaniel had living in his house but hearing noises from downstairs snapped Breonna back into reality.

"Nathaniel, this is gross and we have to go now!" Breonna shouted. Nathaniel wouldn't answer for he was in shock. Hearing multiple footsteps from the stairs, Breonna figured they had no time to run now. So she shut the door, locked it, and dragged Nathaniel to the other closet. Shutting them in, Breonna hoped that Amber or her dad would find them. Listening in close, Breonna heard them try to open the door. She knew they were going to search the room but only her aunt could find her in a game of closet hide and seek and since this was a walk in closet, the game just got even more fun in Breonna's eyes. Not even paying attention, Breonna didn't even see the closet door knob moving.

* * *

_**Well, I'm going to stop there before I have to end up thinking of another chapter title. I'm going to try my best to get a new chapter up every week guys if I can. I love you if you're still reading this :)**_

_**And like i said, The uploading process does mess with my grammar mistakes so just let me know if you see anymore mistakes. And also some words will get cut out when i upload and post it as well . Ths is the truth, i have even compared the documents on my laptop to the one on the website. but at least i'm not crazy...**_


	11. Speak Up

**Chapter 11: Speak up**

_**Okay, so here it is ^_^ chapter 11! I tried not to take so long this time and failed but I have anemia so I was often tired. And also if you're reading this, thank you because I know some might skip this and go straight to the story. I know you guys are just waiting to see what happens so I will stop holding you guys up and let you read on ahead :)) ENJOY! (this chapter may be a wee bit short btw . )**_

* * *

As Amber ran down the stairs, she looked all around for signs of her father. When she saw him tied up, she swiftly pulled the earphones out and untied the ropes. Once Eric realized he had been freed, he took the chance to run upstairs in pursuit of those who had angered him. After a few minutes of searching, he couldn't find them. He shouted to Amber to tell him where they are and Amber suggested her room with a wicked smile on her face.

Eric then ran all the way to Amber's room. Once inside, he saw everything that was up on the walls. All the wrecked objects and disfigured pictures pleased him more than anything in the world. As he looked around, he heard a slight noise come from the closet. He took tiny steps forward, then he carefully put his hand on the handle of the door and started to turn it. Swinging the closet door open, Eric felt something against his head and saw his sight go black but only for a moment.

As her senses finally came back to her, Breonna looked down to shaking handle. Breonna looked around and then reached for the stool that sat near the shoes. When the light came into the closet, Breonna went for it and thrust the stool down as hard as she could. She saw Eric go down on the floor in dizziness. Taking the chance, she grabbed Nathaniel's arm hoping he would snap out of his trance.

To no prevail, he wouldn't rise. She shouted but he still wouldn't respond. Only one thing went through Breonna's mind at that moment.

Mental Note 11: Fuck this bullshit!

Breonna picked Nathaniel up and tossed him over her back. She then ran out the room and headed down the stairs. Just paces away from the door, someone stood in her way. Amber stared Breonna down. It seemed like hours had past Breonna just gazing into that intense stare. Breonna couldn't understand what Amber's problem was.

"You want to leave, you put him down." Amber said coldy.

"Bitch, I don't haft to do shit. But what you need to do is hop the fuck out of my way." Breonna said angrily.

"Ignorance must run in your family."

"Psychopaths must run in your family."

"Shutup!"

"Whatever, I don't have the time for this." Breonna pushed Amber down and ran out the door and hopped into Nathaniel's car. Placing him into the passenger side, she reached into his pockets to get the keys she made sure she grabbed. Now in front of the steering wheel, she didn't care about crashing another car again, she just wanted to leave and find somewhere to sleep. Driving the only way she knew, she drove back to her apartment. On the way, she made a call to Castiel and told him to come over. Breonna had too many questions and she wanted some answers today.

Arriving at her apartment, she had to literally drag Nathaniel up the stairs. Once inside the living room, she threw him on the couch. Feeling fatigued, Breonna went into her room to rest. Flopping down on her bed, she closed her eyes and started to think about a lot of things that had happened within the week.

Breonna's mind wondered from how she got a boyfriend, fought and made up with some hot head, made an enemy, met her boyfriend's parents, got kidnapped, got saved, made out with her boyfriend, been kissed by her non-boyfriend, thrown in a room, and seen some creeper type of stuff she knew she had no business seeing. All the thoughts were started to make her head hurt. She was about to scream out of frustration until she heard a knock at the door.

Jumping up from her bed, she ran out of her room and to the door. Once she opened it, she saw tall pretty boy Castiel. She told him to sit down for a few. She then shook Nathaniel and made him wake up. As she sat down, she breathed in and out for a minute. The silence in the room semmed to go on forever until someone broke the silence.

"You two are going to explain to me this entire Amber situation, and I don't want no long story short or basically or none of that. I don't want this story to be filled with gaps, I want the entire story, from the biggest detail to the smallest detail. Now which one of you wants to start." Breonna said. She expected Nathaniel to speak up until she heard Castiel.

* * *

_**Well here it is guys. It's not much but I still hoped you enjoyed it. I only made it short because I of a little surprise I have in store, prepare to be shocked next chapter!**_


	12. The whole truth and nothing but the

**_Astro Bakery_**

_**Chapter 12**: The whole truth and nothing but the truth **PART 1**_

_**Disclaimer**: I do no own anything about this game, this is purely fan made out of my huge imagination o.O_

_**Note**: HEY EVERYONE! I was going to upload this on christmas but since I was sick, I couldn't finish the last couple of paragraphs so I decided to wait until I felt a bit better so here I am writing for you guys, and I believe this is the story where everything is explained. And also by the way, I know you guys have been very patient and you always ask where's the bakery, well the bakery story shall be brought up and within the next couple of chapters, you will see the bakery become one with the story because of a compromise in the next chapter .And also** WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS ALOT OF DIALOGUE, AND EXPLAINING AND ALOT OF DETAIL AND THERE ARE A FEW SEXUAL TERMS BEING SPOKEN AT SOME POINT**. I know I am leaving you all in suspense so lets get on with it!_

* * *

"So curiosity finally got the best of you huh?" Castiel spoke.

In full honesty, i was not expecting Castiel to say anything. I expected Nathaniel to explain everything. But Castiel got comfortable in his chair and then looked at me. He then looked at Nathaniel and then back at me. He breathing seemed to get heavier like he was having difficulty talking. Looking over to Nathaniel, he tensed up when the first sound came out of Castiel's mouth.

"All of what i know started when i was little. I was always an outcast at school. I never knew why. But as time passed i just got used to it until people just couldn't leave me alone.I got beat on a few times before i started to fight back. When they all saw how i whooped ass, they decided to lay low for a while but about a few months later when i was walking home, they tried to jump me. Of course i tried to fight back but i couldn't do it. About a few minutes later after i had numbed the pain, Nathaniel and his boys came and handled the guys. Well it was mostly Nathaniel, but the other boys did their fair share. Nathaniel then helped me up and we all went to my house. My mom was there at the time so she just let us all eat junk food. There is where we all formed the group shadow. I believe we were all in 3rd grade. For about 2 years, we constantly planned but it was never over Nathaniel's house; he wouldn't let us over there. So to make up for it, he found us our own warehouse that we could call our own. About a few months later, that's when we struck the city for the first time. We started by setting the trees in central park on fire. That's why we have that save the enviorment program. We did so much which resulted in making our community better and everything was great until the cops got a lead. We found out that Amber had saw Nathaniel sneak out one night and she told the cops. Amber never told them his name, just what he looked like. This happened when we were in 8th grade. It was nearing the end of the school year but we couldn't relax because the cops started to predict wherever we would go. We couldn't hide. So we all decided that we had to lose the cops. Nathaniel suggested stealing a specific medicine contained at the pharmacy, and then using the ingredients found in the medicine to make gas bombs that would cause amnesia. I honestly was scared, not only for me but for Nathaniel because we were close. We got into an argument the night before and that's when i left. I cried that night because of personal issues i don't think i will be the one to explain. I found out that Nathaniel had been caught but they didn't catch him, and we were told to lay low for a while. A while turned into almost 2 years and here we are as 10th graders. But even though me and Nathaniel actually did lay low, the groups were still going at it but they were doing actual crimes and gory stuff that was not their original intension. I never went back because i found out that Dajan had taken over under the command of Nathaniel and that Nathaniel was still pulling the strings."

"That's alot of bullshit." I said.

"Tell me about it" Castiel responded.

"So I think I have enough info about that, now Nathaniel, I want you to explain the Castiel situation since i think Castiel won't tell me everything."

"Wait? What situation about me?"

"Well..." Nathaniel began.

"Can i just leave?" Castiel asked.

"No" i responded. "Now continue Nathaniel."

"Me and Castiel had been very close since day one, and he was actually my very first best friend and lover." As he said this, my eyes went wide and this only made him smirk even more but he still went on.

"When i saved Castiel, he looked like nothing but a lost puppy believe it or not. He was tough at first but whenever he got around me, he just followed me, stayed closed and always hug onto my arm. Whenever we were in crowds of people we knew, he never showed any affection, but he still sat or walked very close to me. He always blushed when we were together and he always talked about how he would never get a girlfriend because none of them like him. He even asked me for ton of advice since I could easily get any girl I want. When I made him ask out a few girls he liked, they all turned him down. They all said that he was cute but he looked like a creeper. I don't see why they would say such a thing. It was always me to cheer Castiel up after he had his heart broken; I would hold him whenever he would cried. I always asked why he'd never call his parents but he would always say "if they cared, they would be here holding me instead of you" and I could do nothing but say I understand. One day when we were in 6th grade, Castiel had came running to me and then he told me that he finally got a girlfriend. I was so happy for him because he looked really happy but then when he saw me smile, his smile dimmed. I asked him about it but he only said it was nothing. So after a few months, Castiel and his girl were going to have there 3 month anniversary. For the night, I told the guys that they could take it easy since Castiel is on his date and my family went on vacation. Enjoying my freedom away from stress and all, I sat in my room and played my video games until I heard rapid banging on my balcony door. Only Castiel knows the secret way to my balcony so I knew it was him. I ran to the door and opened it, and he leaped into my arms with open tears. He explained how he caught his girl cheating and he was very upset and he didn't know where else to go. His parents were home, that I knew so I asked him again why isn't he talking to his parents. He answered a bit differently this time. He said "Because, they don't know how to hold me like you do." I was a bit shocked at his response but i still stood there holding him until he calmed down a bit. I guided him over to the bed where I still held him, and after we sat down, he laid down on my lap and before i knew it, he was asleep. I picked him up and put him under the covers at the top of the bed. I then went to take my shower. When I came out..." Nathaniel stopped talking for a bit and looked up at Castiel who had his head down in embarrassment. I had to admit this story was starting to make me feel a little akward but I still wanted to know about everything.

"As i was saying..." Nathaniel continued as he looked at Castiel. "when I came back into the room, I saw Castiel's clothes were on the floor and he was under the coves still laying down on the bed. Once again i thought nothing of it since it wasn't the first time."

"What do you mean it wasn't the first time?"

"Castiel would spend the night whenever my parent's weren't there and sometimes, if it got to hot, he would just take all his clothes off. I mean I did it too sometimes so I saw no problem, since he most likely picked the habit up from me."

"All this information. My head hurts now but continue."

"I thought he was sleep so I just dropped my towel I went to go get into my pajamas. I only put on my blue plaid pants and then went to the bed and once I laid down and got comfortable, I felt Castiel roll over and put his arm over my chest. He then asked for me to never leave him. I promised him of course. I can't explain why but I always feel the need to protect him no matter what happens, that's how I get with all people close to me but he is just special. Just when I was about to fall asleep, he climbed on top on me and kissed me and I kissed him back of course and pretty much after that, we had sex."

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!" We all turned around to see my aunt with popcorn in her hand. She then threw it at us.

"AUNTIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed.

"That story was getting so good and then it ends with some oh we just had sex? No honey, you got to explain that down to the last detail but you all are whimps."

"Thats not the case at all, we just don't want to much information like you. And when did you get in here?" I asked her.

"I been came in here, made popcorn and y'all didn't here shit. That's sad but don't mind me. Continue."

"Well anyway, I already knew Castiel had liked me some sort of way since one night I caught him masturbating on my bed. He was just saying my name over and over."

"Wait you saw that?" Castiel popped his head up and his face was 50 shades of red. Scratch that, we just couldn't tell which part was his face and which part as his hair.

"Yes, yes I did. SO when Castiel kissed me, I wasn't shocked and i couldn't lie to myself, I liked him like that too and I still do but I like you more Breonna."

"Um? Thank you?"

"We went together for 2 years, and broke up the day before the entire event went down."

"Okay, I think i know enough of that, but you Castiel. You need to explain this. " I pulled that card I found earlier out and showed it to him. "Explain it."

"Oh this is where I work."

* * *

STAY TUNED FOR PART 2: This is everything I wrote before I got sick and just so I won't keep you guys waiting, The next chapter will be up before sunday :)


	13. Part 2: The whole Truth and Nothing

**_Astro Bakery_**

_**Chapter 13:** The whole Truth and nothing but the Truth Part 2_

_**Extra note**: Well, I said I would have it up before sunday and here it is :) hope you guys didn't get too impatient this time XD but also, I have another warning: **THIS STORY IS WEIRD AND TO THOSE WHO LIKE WEIRD, YOU MAY FIND NO PROBLEM BUT TO THOSE WHO DON'T, IT'LL ONLY GET WEIRDER FROM THIS POINT ON SO IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE MY IMAGINATION FOR THIS STORY, I AD VISE YOU TURN BACK NOW BEFORE IT'S TO LATE.** But thats about it soo don't say I didn't warn you and i would also like to thank, every one who has reviewed my story so far, you all are great inspiration :)_

* * *

"That's where I work" Castiel said without emotion.

"Well, why didn't I know about this?"

"I don't even fucking know you."

"This shit is too funny; I love y'all drama, it's so funny, random, and unnecessary." My aunt said laughing.

"Auntie, it's okay if you want to watch but don't make this a commentary."

"Okay, whatever. But anyway, Castiel, you be sure to give her all the smart remarks you can think of"

"Yes M'am." Castiel said smiling.

I could only " -_- "

"But yeah, the place is called Astro Bakery and it belongs to my parents. I forgot the story behind it and shit. My parents used to always tell me the story, but I never payed any attention. Plus I was a kid forced into slavery, which was complete bullshit. We do walk in orders and reservation type of shit. Matter of fact, It's not them, it's all me. When I was young, my parents would always tell me that one day, I would be there to run the shop entirely by myself. I never believed them until I was about 10 when they started traveling a lot and going on long voyages. They left me, a kid, all by myself to run a very well known bakery by myself."

" I'm surprised you handled doing all that yourself." I said in astonishment.

"I'm surprised you think I did all that bullshit."

"What?"

"I had a life with the guys and whatnot and I didn't want the bakery to get in the way, so I changed the schedule, and now, it's only open 3 days a week. People were disappointed but I really didn't give two fucks." Castiel said in a harsh tone. As he finished speaking, my aunt went over and high fived him.

"Finally someone that understands! Sometimes, you just have to say fuck this! I'm done! You see Castiel, Breonna can't do that, she always catching feelings."

"Auntie!" I shouted.

"Don't be mad because you can't get laid. And besides, maybe Castiel wants an older woman. He might be gay but I got the power to turn anyway towards their opposite sexuality." And then she sat on his lap.

"Um, not to be rude, but I feel uncomfortable. Can you move please?" Castiel said.

"That's what all the virgins say."

"I'm not a virgin."

"You haven't had sex with a woman so yeah you are."

"I so have!"

"You ain't got's to lie craig, you ain't got's to lie!"

"AUNTIE!"

"Okay, okay, i'm leaving but don't think you're the star of the show. Look at the reviews, everyone loves me. I am the story!"

"Yeah whatever drama queen."

"And I am not gay." Castiel just said out of no where.

"I know, you're bi." I responded.

"Am not!"

"So you're bi-curious?" I asked

"NO!"

"Breonna, in this year, he is straight, but only for me and you will he be bi. For you, he is straight and for me, he is gay. I'm surprised you can't tell that he has a crush on you." Nathaniel said jumping in the conversation.

"Both of you, fuck off!"

"I was the aggressive one on top so don't try to order me around Castiel." Nathaniel said smirking.

"Wow Castiel, I thought you were the one who didn't like to take orders but it seems like Nathaniel runs this relationship more than you do." I said.

"I don't like either on of you." Castiel said as he hid his blushed face behind his hands.

"So Castiel, what days is the bakery open?" I asked.

"Tuesday, wednesday, and thursday, why?"

"Because, I'll need some new place to chill after school. And besides, it's be fun, watching you cook."

"I don't want you no where near my masterpieces."

"Like I would want your shitty cakes."

"You wouldn't, they taste like you."

"How would you know what i taste like?"

"I believe that kiss was good enough to know."

"Bastard."

"Bitch"

"You're both my hoes now shutup." Said Nathaniel from his corner of the room.

I was ready to respond to Nathaniel's comment until i saw Castiel grin the largest grin he had all day. He looked at me and then raised his eyebrows. His lips then moved as he started to speak.

"Breonna, you need a job right?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Well, since you want to have somewhere to chill after school, you can start working with me next week."

"What?"

"She accepts! She has to work on paying me back for that car sooner or later." My aunt said.

"Great! I'll fill you in on a lot of stuff tomorrow Bre, but right now, I think it's time for me to leave, I haven't even taken my cat nap. So see ya!" Castiel said as he left out the door.

"I think it's time for me to go as well Breonna, but i'll see you tomorrow okay?" Nathaniel then hugged and and pressed his lips against mine but only for a second and as fast as that kiss, he was out the door. I stared at the door for a few moments longer before deciding it was time for me to get some rest.

"You have some weird fucking friends. They remind me of mine. You know what, i'm in the mood to party so i'm going to call up my dumb ass friends so we can hit the club. Want me to make you a fake ID so you can come too?" My aunt asked me.

"No thanks Auntie. I think i'll be heading to bed now."

"Well okay honey but don't wait up for me, I might not even come back tonight if i get lucky."

"Ew! Auntie!"

"Too much?"

"Ya think?"

"Love you sweet heart, sweet dreams." She said giggling a bit before she kissed my forehead. She went and got her coat and phone and then left out the door, leaving me and my lazy ass 3 dogs who were surprisingly quiet today. I think i'll give them some treats tomorrow.

I decided that I didn't feel like showering, so I just changed into some large long sleeved cotton night gown. Laying down, I slipped myself under the covers. It wasn't long before all the events that have occurred recently slipped into my train of thought. I looked up towards the ceilings and thought about everything. I was trusted, loved, not in trouble, I have new friends, and a job. So i closed my eyes and slipped into unconsciousness with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

Yay! I decided to stop with the cliff hangers for a bit :P and i would like to state that we have made it into the next saga of chapters! Soon you will see Breonna's entire new life starting with a "next wee"k so be ready! And make sure to review because review shoutouts will be given to those with a username. "Guest" will not be listed. But anyways, Have a happy new year and I will talk to you all soon.


	14. Time with you

**Astro Bakery**

**Chapter 14: Time with you**

**Note: Oh my gosh! I am not dead! Sorry for the long hiatus I took. I needed a break from stories until recently with one of my new stories posted. Thank you for those who kept in touch with me getting all the updates and such. And without further distraction, lets get started. **

* * *

Months passed and Breonna had become quite accustomed to her new school. She had a loving boyfriend, an admirer, a great parent, and a wonderful job. Well, you can scratch out that last one. Breonna liked where she worked; it was just who she worked for. When she began training, everything was good and Nathaniel even stopped by to help out every so often. But when she started working for him for real, he was strict as ever.

It was always go faster or work harder or you are doing this wrong with him. He never let Breonna take a break. They were open Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturday was a special day. On Saturdays, they both go in and work until midday. And after work, if there were any extra money made, Castiel would treat Breonna and the others to lunch or desserts.

Breonna wasn't alone with Castiel at the Bakery. Castiel hired two other people. One was a girl who was 22 but very short for her age. The other was a boy who was our age and taller than the both of us. But he went to a different school. At times, since they've been working there longer, Castiel would let them take paid days off and make Breonna do all the work. So sometimes it was just castiel and Breonna. Whenever he left her alone though, she would call up Nathaniel and ask him to come help and whenever Castiel caught them, Breonna just lied and said that he decided to stop by.

By now, Breonna had gotten used to her job and Castiel's antics and they no longer bothered her. She was actually pretty calm until Castiel told her something she did not want to hear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WORK DURING CHRISTMAS EVE AND CHRISTMAS DAY?"

Breonna was furious. Castiel not only said she would work during the two very special holidays but almost the entire christmas break. She was ready to up and say she'd quit but then she remembered that she was supposed to get paid soon.

"Now now Breonna, calm down. You will be here with me. It's not like you are going to be alone."

"Oh, so you are going to let those two dimwits get paid days off again?"

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know. They are so fucking stupid. When I got here, all they were doing was wiping tables because they can't even whip cream a fucking cupcake right!"

"You are not going to insult those who have been here longer than you!"

"But they haven't been here longer than me. As many days they take off, I am sure i've been here longer already and i've only been here a few months!"

"You know what? Get out!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Fine! I don't care!"

"Fine! I won't care either!"

"Fine! I won't care about you not caring!"

"Fine! I won-"

"Oh my gosh! Will both of you shut the fuck up and get out! Bitches trying to go on a killing spree here!" Auntie raged from her couch playing call of duty. Breonna and Castiel both looked at her from the doorway. Breonna turned back towards him and grinned.

"Well you see Castiel, my aunt wants me home for the break so i'm so sorr-"

"The hell I don't! Yo ass working this break!"

"What! Why?"

"How the hell am I supposed to get any dick with you in the house?!"

"O.O"

"Um...I mean, you owe me a lot of money. If you work more, you can pay me back sooner. Duh." Auntie said trying to cover up her recently said words.

"HAhahahahaha! I love you auntie!"

"Aye! I love you too boo! Be safe!"

"Okay, you two have a nice day!"

"Wait a minute!" Auntie yelled.

"Yes?" Castiel replied.

"You not going home this time of night. You saw what happened to my dumass over there. Stay the night."

"Oh nuh uh! I am not sharing my room."

"Um okay then. You can sleep on the couch. " Auntie replied.

"Yeah Bre, you can sleep on the couch."

"I like this guy so much. He agree with me on everything."

"Yeah because he's your bitch." Breonna said angrily as she stomped into her room.

"Someone's on her period." Castiel said.

"Girl tell me about it." Auntie said.

Castiel went in and made himself at home. The events that went on that night were almost un-real. Breonna was mostly angry while auntie and Castiel had the time of their lives. The first incident started at dinner time.

"Bitch I want chinese food!" Breonna shouted.

"Fuck your wants. I want pizza!" Castiel replied.

"Both of you shut the fuck up! I want subway!"

"Ooh I want subway!" Castiel said in excitement.

"Okay then. Get your coat and let's go. You coming Bre?"

"No. I am going to starve."

"Okay then. Come on Castiel." Auntie grabbed her purse and stepped outside the door.

Castiel came back into the room with his coat. On his way past Breonna, she stuck her foot out and he tripped over it causing him to fall forward. She laughed at his fall and got up to go to her room. She never made it because Castiel wrapped both of his legs around her foot causing her to fall over. She looked back at him and then towards their tangled feet. The battle began.

Foot by foot. Leg by leg. The two kicked one another and used all their strength to get up but to no prevail as the other would knock the other down.

"You bitches taking to long. I'm going to go get something to eat."

You know auntie doesn't lie or bluff about what she does so she went on her way to subway. When she came back with her sandwhich, she saw Castiel and Breonna on the floor yelling at each other. But their position was different. Castiel had her pinned hands down on the floor in the straddle position. Auntie was hungry so she went to eat her sandwhich. The minute that sandwhich wrapper made noise, Castiel and breonna turned towards her like a lion who just heard there prey.

"Oh no. Go back to your sexual activities. You weren't worried about my food and don't start now either."

"Wait. You didn't get us anything?" Breonna asked.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I'm the adult here. i don't haft to answer to you."

"So are me and him just supposed to starve."

"You guys better eat all them words you been throwing at eachother all night...Oh my gosh! Hahahah! I crack myself up! I just made a funny joke! " She laughed really hard holding her stomach. When she calmed down from laughing, she walked into her room with her sandwhich.

Minutes which seemed like hours just passed on by. Castiel and Breonna stood there in shock. Sometime Breonna wondered who was the real child in this place. Their stomachs woke them up out of their trance.

"Hey castiel."

"Yeah?"

"Want to go grab something to eat?"

"Sure."

The walk to the pizza place wasn't far. It was right around the corner from the dollar shop. They ordered 1 large half pepperoni and half cheese pizza. The place didn't close till 11 o'clock so they had some time. They stayed and ate their pizza and had all type of wonderful conversation.

"So I was in the shower right, and I was about to get out. My phone rang. When I opened the shower door, Demon ran into the shower with my phone in his mouth managing to hit me straight in the dick and breaking my phone."

"Well then. I must say that is quite painful but none of your stories are compared to any of the times my Aunt came to my school and acted like a teenager. Plus she acted like my bully at times. But most of the time, she was beside me whooping ass. But if she wanted drama, she would bully me."

"Your aunt is really weird. I like her."

"Everybody says that."

When Castiel was about to respond, Breonna's phone went off with a familiar ringtone. He knew Nathaniel was calling.

"Hello?...What do mean?...Dude, are you freaking kidding me! This is the 3rd time this month! Plus our christmas break starts tommorrow, have you forgotten that too?...you know what, whatever. It's not my problem, it's yours. Obviously, they are more important than me...Goodbye Nathaniel!" Breonna pressed down on the end button really hard. She looked up and saw Castiel had a really concerned face. Without waiting for his words, she explained.

"Nathaniel is canceling our date tomorrow because he wants to spend time with his nagging friends. He has been blowing me off lately and I am not enjoying it. I spend more time with you and you're not even my boyfriend. You know what, sorry for this. I am here with you so let's not talk about this. let's just eat our pizza and get on with our lives."

"Breonna." Castiel reached forward and grabbed her hand. "There is some things I need to tell you." He took a deep breath "I'm not certain but I think Nathaniel may be cheating on you. The other day after he dropped you off home, I saw him drive off and pick up some girl with a revealing outfit on. Then about a few weeks ago, i found a picture of the same girl in his phone under the contact name "Baby" and I know this is none of my business but I think out of everyone in this world, you are like my bestfriend. I think I should have the right to tell you everything. I tell you more things than I do with Nathaniel. But believe me, you are a very gorgeous person and if it ever turns out he is cheating, there is always a special place for you in my bed."

Breonna was frozen for a minute from hearing Castiel's words but then she analyzed the last sentence. Then she punched him in the arm and smiled. She was glad he could keep her smiling when she was down. After they finished eating, they went for a slow stroll on the way home. This was one of the other un-real events that occurred.

Halfway home, they stopped at the park and Breonna was on the swings while Castiel gently and lightly pushed her. There was silence but it left a calm atmosphere. Castiel stopped pushing for a minute.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Breonna said softly and then looked up at Castiel."

"Life isn't fair Bre. Or at least it isn't for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I find something I want, it gets ripped out of my hands before my very eyes. But my recent desire has had me up crying many nights."

"Castiel, you actually cry?" Breonna was in utter shock. She knew some people had there moments but CAstiel just wasn't one of those guys she thought.

"Yes I do. And you better not say a word!"

"My lips are sealed." breonna smiled lightly.

"Anyway, would you like to know my recent desire which has also been taken from me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"It's you Bre. It's always been you. Nathaniel doesn't deserve you and neither do I but I can guarantee a better life. I may not be the nicest person and I may not have had the best relationships, but if you were my girl, i'd treat you like a queen." Castiel leaned down and put his arms around her waist and began to kiss up her neck. Breonna started to blush hard. She felt bad but she knew Nathanuel couldn't have felt that bad with that girl he was with so she just decided to completely forget about him for the moment. The hot sensation went throughout her body until she felt something cold hit her skin.

Breonna eyes popped open to a snowy wonderland drifting upon them. The snowflakes came down in a heavenly descent. Breonna was in awestruck until she felt two warm presences come onto her face. Her head was turned to look into two deep chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes felt heavy and she let them close as a set of lips descended onto hers in a hard powerful kiss. This kiss wasn't like the last one. She wanted this and twice the feeling gave more powerful. It felt like forever and Breonna wanted the kiss to be forever but they had to pull apart. She smiled brightly at his and he did to her as well and then he told her something she thought she would never get to hear from him.

"I love you."

* * *

Oh i'm so evil leaving it here! ...should I?...**Naw I shouldn't, continue ^_^**

* * *

Breonna was in complete amazement and she was at a loss for words but before she could stop herself, she heard herself say back:

"I love you too Castiel Devine." She then pecked his lips in a sweet kiss and in the middle of their boo loving, Castiel stopped. She looked up and saw him looking somewhere. When she looked over, she saw what he had been looking at. Nathaniel was standing right there glaring at the both of us.

* * *

OK NOW I SHALL STOP IT! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Guys, I promise to be back sooner this time and if i am taking a while, please messege me on mycandylove and remind me of my promise to you!


	15. The Players Of the Game

**Astro Bakery**

**Chapter 15: The players of the game**

**Note: I told you this update would be faster ^_^ ...im lying. I wasn't even thinking about this story until I sat down and read it from the beginning and when I got to the recent chapter, I was like oh my gosh! What's going to happen! Forgetting that I wrote the story in the first damn place XD But yeah, I know you guys haft to be in so much suspense so hang on to your seats because this chapter is going to MIND FUCK YOU! lol just kidding XD but seriously, you may get some surprises. And also, I am thinking of changing this to rated:M. I think you guys would get more out of that. but im not sure.**

* * *

As Nathaniel stood there looking at the two, he wondered how long it would take for them to realize he was there. Castiel noticed first and gave him an icy glare. Breonna was next to notice and she stood there frozen but not from the cold. Nathaniel did nothing but smile and walk on forward. He felt like having some fun so he decided to mess with them a little.

"Ah, so what is this? My ex lover and current lover hooking up?"

"Maybe, But it's none of your business you cheater!" Castiel yelled at Nathaniel pulling Breonna behind him. Nathaniel stood there quiet. This scared Castiel because he knew once Nathaniel shut up, shit was going to get real.

Nathaniel showed his signature smirk and then he stepped back and then he stepped forward again. He could see the concentration in Castiel's eyes for he was not blinking. Nathaniel took another step forward. And then another one. He then walked forward towards them until he was face to face with Castiel. He looked Castiel in his and then smiled.

Before Castiel could ask him what he kept smiling or, he felt a massive hit come to his stomach and it caused him to fall on the ground. The punch literally knocked the breath out of him cause him some dizziness. Castiel's face was lying on the cold ground when he heard Breonna yell out to him but he opened his eyes to see Nathaniel putting Breonna in his truck. He then saw Nathaniel walk his way and the next thing he knew, he was being picked up and placed in the back seat. Breonna was in the passenger seat.

Nathaniel pulled off and drove back to the apartment, Castiel tried to use his strength to get up but Nathaniel told him no because he was coming with him. Nathaniel told Breonna to go inside for he would tend to Castiel. She objected but Nathaniel made her get out and before telling her goodbye and pulling off, he told her they would talk about all of this tomorrow.

Castiel fell asleep on the way back to Nathaniel's house. When he awoke, they were just arriving at his place. he pretended to still be asleep. Nathaniel picked him up and took him inside. Castiel peeped an eye open and saw Amber when they entered. She was quiet. She had become this way ever since Nathaniel found out about her obsession. Castiel could tell there was no one else home for Nathaniel was too comfortable.

Nathaniel kicked his door open and then placed Castiel on the bed. He left to go the bathroom. Castiel heard bath water running so he thought Nathaniel was getting ready to take a bath until he came back inside. He came towards Castiel and then started to undress him. Castiel still tried to pretend to be asleep until Nathaniel whispered into his ear.

"Okay, i've let you pretend to sleep long enough. It's time for you to wake up. I want to see your beautiful face correctly." As Nathaniel finished talking, Castiel's eyes shot open.

"There you go." Nathaniel laugh evilly. He started at Castiel's jacket and slid it off his arms. He then reached his hands inside his shirt and started to rub his abs. Castiel flinched because his hands went over the spot where he had him. Nathaniel took castiel's shirt off and saw a bruise beginning to form. He kissed the bruised spot and then worked his way to getting Castiel's pants off. After he had done that. He took away his shoes, socks, and finally; underwear. He went up and kissed Castiel hotly on the mouth. He was surprised Castiel gave in so easily. Nathaniel stuck his tongue inside Castiel's while in the process of picking him up. He then took him in the bathroom and placed him in the tub. Nathaniel then undressed himself and got in the tub with him.

The rest of the night went on in ways one couldn't think of for all you heard were moans and later on in the night was the sound of the headboard with moans.

When morning arrived, Castiel woke up tired and in dry sweat. He looked over and saw Nathaniel's arm around his waist. The night before came back to him and then he figured out why his back was sore. Castiel was about to try to get up but then felt more than Nathaniel arm on him. He couldn't believe Nathaniel never pulled out and he was surprised at how he didn't feel it inside all night. When Castiel tried to move, shocks of ecstasy went through him. This was going to be harder than he thought.

The second time around, he woke Nathaniel and he was ready for round five he supposed they never finished. Nathaniel started to go in and out but then Castiel jumped out and of the bed and onto the floor heavily blushing.

"Good morning." Nathaniel said laying his head on his palm.

"Good morning my ass!"

"Yes, your ass indeed was quite the experience."

"Shutup! I don't know how you managed to drug me but I don't want you Nathaniel!"

"Is that so? So when you screamed for me last night, you didn't want me?"

"You drugged me!"

"With what? We ate and drank absolutely nothing but each other when we got in here."

"Lies!"

"Say what you want Castiel" Nathaniel finally got up and stood above Castiel. He then got on top and started to grind into him. "You are mine" he did it again "Your body is mine" he did it again "your mind is mine " he did again, and Castiel's breath began to increase "even she is mine but you" he went in this time "are ALL mine, even when I am with her, you are mine. And don't you ever second guess it." Castiel began to moan. " You can go and take her from me, but you'll always end up back in my bed."

And that began round five that was never finished. Later on in the day, Castiel remembered that he was supposed to be with Breonna. Nathaniel said that he told her that he wasn't feeling good after explaining everything about that other girl. Castiel felt bad but he knew there was no way Nathaniel was going to let him go easily. But what made him feel even bad was that a part of him wanted Nathaniel to never let him go.

Back at the apartment, Breonna was sorting her feelings through. She talked to Nathaniel earlier and he explained that the girl was his cousin who wanted to get back at her ex; who she is now with again. He also said that he hit Castiel a little too hard last night and that his stomach was hurting. Although Breonna was calm on the phone, she was pissed on the inside. She was happy he wasn't cheating but he shouldn't have punched Castiel that hard.

Ever since last night, Breonna couldn't stop thinking about Castiel. She felt the spark between the two of them. It felt so right to her. She wanted to hug him, kiss him, love him, laugh with him. She wanted to be his everything and vice versa for him. But one thing stood in the way and that was he boyfriend. She now felt bad since Nathaniel wasn't cheating but basically, she was. She loved Nathaniel and all but he was really pushing her to the edge. Breonna needed to clear her thoughts, so she decided to work today.

Arriving at the bakery, she saw no on there as usual. She went to the back and saw a bunch of preprepared treats. She put on her apron and started fixing items that were to be picked up later on that day. The day went on peacefully for her. She wasn't tired as normal. The customers had been very good to her. And plus, those lazy asses weren't there.

When it was time for her to go on break,she went to the back and hung up her apron. Before she walked back out into the main room, she saw some small red beams of light trying to escape pieces of the wall. The light made a shape of a door. Being the curious person she was, she leaned forward and pressed against the wall and like a book it opened. When she looked inside, she saw a red circle sitting on a metal column stone.

She felt drawn to its light and walked towards it. She wanted to touch it but when her hand went near it, she felt the light burn her hand. She flinched and retreated her hand. She began to get even more freaked out when the light started to talk to her.

"Greeting Miss."

"Um whaaaaaa?"

"How are you Breonna?"

"What the fuck! How do you know my name? How are you talking?"

"I know everything For I am Astro. The beginning of astronomy. It has something to do with space. Space is everywhere all around us, therefore I am everywhere following everyone and everything at once therefore I know everything. Space has been around forever my dear."

"I think I have completely lost it."

"Why, because you don't know who to pick between Castiel and Nathaniel." Breonna eyes went into shock and she just stared at the ball.

"Breonna. I know all about it. I can see what's in your head. You are torn between alot of things right now but most importantly, your love life."

"How do you...?"

"I told you Miss Breonna, I know everything. I can sit in here and tell you everything you would want to know. People's secrets, what they are really thinking about you, anything you want and I will tell you."

"Well.." She was hesitant." ...What happened last night when Nathaniel took Castiel with him?"

"Well they- Someone is here."

"Breonna! Are you in here?" Nathaniel shouted from the door.

"Shit! I got to go!" Breonna ran out of the door and shut it tight. She went into the room and saw Nathaniel with a bouquet of lilacs and tiger lily flowers. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He handed her the flowers and she smiled brightly.

"Now what made you want to get me these?"

"Well, Castiel felt bad that you were here by yourself so he told me to continue with our date today. But on my behalf, I got him to pay you for the time that you are not working here today."

"What?"

"Yup."

"So I get like a paid day off?"

"yes m'am."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you Nathaniel! You are the best! What did you do to get through to him?"

"Uh...I um.. I simply held him up against a wall until he gave in. "

"That's not nice!"

"Believe me honey, the only thing on him that might hurt is his back. He'll be fine. It's happened before." Nathaniel giggled at his double meanings.

"Well okay then, if you say so." Breonna was happy Nathaniel was finally putting her first and it was things like these that made her love him. Castiel left her mind for the time being and all she saw was Nathaniel.

"Okay sweetness. Where do you want to go?"

"Oh so I get to choose this time?"

"Yes you do."

"Well, how about your house. I haven't been there in a while."

"Um no. it's boring there and Castiel is there."

"I thought Castiel was taken home?"

"Well he was but who is there to take care of him correctly."

"I guess so. Ok then, How about Olive Garden?"

"That sounds great."

"Yay! lets go!"

"Hey Onna?"

"yeah?"

"I love you this much!" Nathaniel made a big heart over his head with his arms and was rewarded with a sweet kiss.

After they left, Astro sat in the back just staring.

"Hahah...this may be easier than I thought. This girl has an easy heart to toy with. She is much weaker than Castiel."

* * *

**Uh oh, who is this guy? he is our villain! duh duh duh! Okay, depending on my laziness, I will update soon again. I planned up to almost 30-40 chapters for this story and by the looks of. I am no where near finished. So review please! And tell me if you want something rated M ...but I can only promise detailed yaoi scenes XD I suck at hetero. Or I could get someone else to do it :P**


	16. The Deal

**Astro Bakery**

**Chapter 16:** **The deal**

**_Note: O.o yeah sorry for the LONG wait . I didn't give up on this story but I found it hard to update when I would get writers block and when I would get lazy and when I had finals and it was just so much but enough with excuses.(and I find it funny how I didn't plan for this story to be Cas/Bre/Nat, but it ended up that way :P. I threw away the original sketch for this story XD) I have a good chapter for you guys so I hope you enjoy :) _**

* * *

After a couple of weeks, the feeling of christmas and new years wore off and on came valentines day. Usually everyone has that special someone in their life but for Nathaniel, there were two. He loved them both dearly and would keep up his little game with both of them for as long as he could. He wondered if they would ever find out about the games he was playing and if they did, who would find out first and who would leave first.

Quickly pushing out those thoughts, Nathaniel's mind wondered onto other things. He needed to find out how he would get his gang back. Ever since that night, Nathaniel felt the crave for being a leader again. The crave had only calmed down because he got whatever he wanted when it came down to Breonna and Castiel. He felt like he was a leader to them since they came to him about everything.

His thoughts broke almost instantly when he heard the door opening. It was Melony. Nathaniel thought she was cute but she wasn't his type.

"Ah. Hi there Melony. What can I do for you?" Nathaniel said brightly putting on his best fake smile.

"Nothing really. I just uh...came by to ask you something."

"And that would be?"

"Well, Valentines day is coming up and I was wondering...if you're not already someone's valentine, maybe you could be my valentine?"

Nathaniel smile dropped. He was not expecting this. He thought everyone in school knew that he and Breonna were dating.

"Sorry Melony but my girlfriend is going to be my Valentine."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes. Breonna is my girlfriend. We've been dating ever since the beginning of the school year."

"Oh well. Sorry to bother you then."

Before Nathaniel could say anything, Melony ran out in a hurry. Nathaniel couldn't lie. He did feel kind of bad but subsided his feelings and went back to getting his plans together. He planned a beautiful show offy day with his girlfriend Breonna and a secret hot steamy night with his boyfriend Castiel. Life couldn't get any better in Nathaniel's eyes so he just laid back and smiled to himself.

A couple of blocks down is the Astro Bakery where Castiel and Breonna worked. Today had been a busy day. Nathaniel wouldn't be able to pick them up from where they were at because he claimed had to stay late to do some "work".

"Finally! 8pm! It's closing time!" Castiel rejoice.

"Haha. Be quiet before you wake up the entire neighborhood."

"Whatever. Go grab our stuff from the back while I clean up here. We need to hurry and walk back down to the school before Nathaniel leaves."

"Okay."

Breonna walked in the back and went into the big closet where they put their things. After grabbing her stuff and sitting it down on the table; she grabbed Castiel's coat and saw something drop. Picking it up, she realized it had been a picture of Castiel naked covered in white substance. Breonna couldn't contain her yaoi fangirl feels and squeeled like a little girl.

"Hey! What are you doing back there? Hurry up!" Castiel shouted from the front.

"Oh sorry! I'm coming!."

Before she stuffed the picture back into his pocket, she saw words on the back that read "Mmm, you are too sexy babe ;)" Breonna wondered what guy Castiel went with now. She knew Nathaniel's possessive ass wouldn't like it. Putting the picture back. She walked back. Just before she walked up front, the red light flashed again.

Slipping into the room with the red orb, Breonna called out to Castiel.

"Hey Castiel! I lost my phone! I need to look for it!"

"Well hurry up dammit!"

"Kay! Be out in a sec!"

Turning back around. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Oh nothing that you don't want."

"Shut it Astro."

"Oh so you don't want to know about the picture?"

"..."

"I'll be glad to tell you."

"No! That's Castiel business and I have no right to get in something that has nothing to do with me."

"But you do like him thought right?"

"Yeah a little but that doesn't matter!"

"Oh it does my little lady. And it has way more to do with you than you think. And i'm not just talking about the fact that you like him. It's about who he likes."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"But it's none of your business right?"

"BREONNA HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

"IM COMING DAMMIT! STOP YELLING!" Breonna yelled and stormed out of that door. As the two walked down the streets, swear words of all kinds could be heard by blocks further down. They yelled at eachother all the way to the school.

In his office, Nathaniel pulled together the final papers and documents for the Valentines day dance. There were so many papers due to all of the love events and games hosted there. Nathaniel had to also make some calls for a band. The committee in charge of school events like this are lazy and never get anything done. But if they do get something done then it usually never turns out right so Nathaniel politely cursed them out and told them not do anything for this school ever again.

Finishing up, Nathaniel grabbed his belongings and whatever work or homework he would finish at home. Walking outside, he started towards the student parking lot and pulled the keys to his car. Before he got in, he heard people shouting. Looking up, he saw Castiel and Breonna arguing.

"Oh yeah? Well atleast my hair is natural bitch! Fuck you dye and extensions!" Breonna yelled at Castiel.

"Natural? Like hell it is! And dye; yes. Extensions; no. And plus if anyone has extensions, it would be you! My hair only goes to my back!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Nathaniel screamed. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he calmly said "Get in the car."

"But he-" Breonna said while Castiel said at the same time"But she-"

"I don't give a fuck! Both of you get your asses in that car!"

Pouting their lips, they both got in the back seat while Nathaniel got into the drivers seat. Pulling out of the parking lot, Nathaniel began to spoke.

"You guys are worse than me and amber."

"But he started it!" Breonna shouted.

"I don't care. And you will be going home first Onna."

"I always go home first! Why can't Castiel go home first?"

"Because I said so."

"It's because you like him more than me isn't it?"

Nathaniel slammed down on the brakes. His eyes went wide at what Breonna had just said. Sweat immediately started to form on his head. He had hoped that she was referring to something else. Looking at the mirror, Nathaniel saw Castiel had turned his head away in shame. Nathaniel had to get this situation clear.

"What are you talking about?" Nathaniel asked.

"Oh so your 'bestfriend' didn't tell you? He has a boyfriend! And they already had sex!"

"What?" Castiel retorted.

"Oh I see." Nathaniel smiled again and slowly started to drive again.

"I don't have a boyfriend!"

"No need to lie Castiel. Breonna usually isn't wrong about these things you know. And I personally believe you do have a boyfriend. "

"There's no proof!"

"uh huh! I found a picture in your pocket! You were covered in that stuff!"

"Hahaha! What stuff was it Onna?"

"It was white."

"How did you find that picture? Were you going through my stuff?" Castiel asked with a huge blush on his face.

"No! It fell out your pocket!"

"So that's why you were taking so long!"

"And so what if it is!"

"Alright that's enough you two. We're here."

And just like that, they arrived at Breonna's apartment building. Hugging the boys goodbye, she got out of the car and went inside. The car had gotten unpleasantly silent.

"So you have a boyfriend Castiel?"

"No."

"I think you're lying to me." Nathaniel said with a smirk.

"That was your stuff on top of me in that picture so how could I be lying!"

"Sure it was."

"Ugh whatever!"

Castiel didn't even notice Nathaniel drive off to close off passage way. When he did; a look of terror went on his face.

"Take me home!"

"Not until you know that you will only have one boyfriend in this world. No matter where you go, who you're with and who you're thinking about., I'm there. I will always be. Like I said before. You're mine!" Nathaniel unbuckled his pants and went into the backseat and got on top of Castiel.

Back at the apartment, Breonna had just gotten in the tub. She had been greeted earlier with her aunt in the bed with two guys handcuffed to her window from the outside. She asked no questions and just continued on with what she was doing. After she gotten out the tub, she put on her night clothes, she hopped into the bed and went asleep right away.

Not even three hours into her sleep time and she had been awoken by a bright red light that constantly flashed in her room. She opened her eyes in fear and saw the light emitting from her bag. She walked across her room with caution. Opening her bag, she was met with Astro.

"Nice to see you have awoken Breonna."

"...What the fuck are you?! Why are you here? how did you get here?" Breonna was enraged and confused.

"I warped here. Can't you warp?"

"Uh..no."

"You humans are so useless. I never understood how some of you can be so cokcy when you can't even warp. Ignorant bitches."

"Ummm. Can you answer my questions please?"

"Oh yes I can. I warped here. I am here to settle an agreement with you. And I am something out of this world. You will only find out what I am in the end."

"The end?"

"it's not here yet. That's all you need to know."

"Look. You are starting to creep me out here. What do you want to talk about?"

"I need your help."

"My help."

"Yes your help now will you stop repeating everything I say. Look I am stuck in this form. I need to get out of it and if I don't get out of it soon, I am going to be stuck like this. In order for me to be changed back, I need to absorb essences. I get these essences from memories of others. I can tell you others memories but I can't absorb the essence of it unless I have an item of proof from that memory."

"Can't I just tell you my memories?"

"No. It'll kill you almost instantly."

"Why?"

"Because you are in direct contact with me meaning I can actually suck the essence right from you. As nice as that would be and quicker, I can't do that because for some reason, you're head is locked just like Castiel and Nathaniel."

"Locked?"

"I can read your memories but I cannot access them. If I cannot access them, then that means there is a lot of essence to absorb. I have two gages to fill with essence and from Castiel and Nathaniel both, I will have enough in order to regain my natural form."

"So if I can put two and two together, you would have me find ways to access their memories and I can give them to you in some form?"

"Just about right. All you would need to do is know their memories and find something that was there at the time of that memory. Then I can suck their memories off of you and keep it maintained from the item. it will become clear once you do it the first time."

"I'm not too sure about this. I don't like getting into other's business."

"But Breonna, if they tell you, then it shouldn't be a problem right?"

"But me telling you would."

"But I know everything. it doesn't really matter to me."

"But how can this benefit me and the boys?"

"I can tell you everything you want to know as well as them. And if you help me, I will be sure to let you and them be welcome to my homeland at any time."

"Well I guess I can help if going home is all you want."

"So do we have a deal?"

"...Yes."

Outside the door, Auntie was listening in on the conversation going on inside the room. Once she heard yes, she saw the red light flash off. Walking back into her room, she unhandcuffed those guys from earlier and let them fall. She saw them get back up so she assumed they would be fine. Going to her her dresser, she got her phone and dialed a number. Someone answered.

"I don't know where the fuck you guys are, but you need to fly your asses on over here. His arrival looks like it'll be due soon...my niece said yes so there is nothing I can do. I'm pretty sure she doesn't know he binded her...Look no time for questions now, hurry back here so we can figure out what we need to do. We don't have much time left." And with that being said, she hung up.

* * *

Is the story getting good or what :) please do leave me a review and I do PROMISE TO UPDATE FASTER!


	17. Yaoi is a girl's bestfriend

**Astro Bakery **

**Chapter 17: Yaoi is a girl's best friend**

**Note: Quicker update this time guys :) I know the suspense kills you even more sometimes XD and since it was asked for, I decided to throw in some citrus and limes for you guys with cas/nat. I believe anyone younger than 13 shouldn't be reading this. so without further ado, here ya go :D**

Waking up, I realized I had a couple of missed calls. They all were from Castiel. I decided to call him back after I got out the shower. I know how much he hates it when I don't call back. After rinsing off in the shower, I stepped out of the shower. When I turned around and looked into the mirror; I had gotten a big surprise and I mean big.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After hearing my screaming, Auntie had ran inside the bathroom to see what was wrong. Before she could say anything, her eyes just popped open wide. She stared down at my chest for a while before deciding to say something.

"Um...Bre, what happened to your boobs?"

"I don't know!" I was ready to cry.

"I thought you were a C cup!"

"Me too!"

"Oh my gosh! Those things are the size of jupiter!"

"Auntie!"

"Too much?"

"Ya think?"

"Ok ok. But still, i'll be right back." Auntie ran out of the bathroom and into her room.

"I wonder what she's up to."

Deciding now would be a good time to call Castiel back, I went back into my room and dialed his number. A couple or rings ranged and then the voicemail came on. I tried calling him back a second time and before I could hear the first dial tone, I heard Auntie in the other room talking about my enlarged chest. I dropped the phone and ran in the other room and snatched the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"bragging that my niece has bigger tits than every one at the club."

"Nooooo! That's not what you do!"

"Give me my phone back!"

"No!"

She stomped past me and then ran into my room and grabbed my phone

"Aha! Now give me it back!"

"No! You will not be talking about my body to others."

"Well since you're on the phone with" She looked down at the name "Castiel, i'll just tell him."

When Auntie put the phone to her ear, her jaw dropped as her eyes went wide. She could hear noises from the other end of the phone.

"MMmmm, yeess baby! Right there!" As auntie was listening to Castiel's moans, she put her hand over her mouth.

"Auntie give me my phone back! Are you eavesdropping on Castiel's conversation with someone?"

Auntie just shook her head as she continued to listen.

"You like that don't you?"

"Yes I do!

"How do you want it?"

"Harder please!"

"Scream my name!"

"Na-na- nngghh! AAhhh yeah!"

"Scream it now!"

"Naa... nan..."

"AAahhh!"

"NATHA-"

Auntie was so into listening that she didn't even see me come up and snatch the phone. I pressed end call on both phones and gave her back her phone.

"Why would you do that! It was getting good!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Does Castiel have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I was about to find out the name but you just had to take the phone!"

"Ugh! If him and his boyfriend were having a good conversation, then there is no need for you to be listening in on it just to find out his boyfriend's name. If you want to know the name so bad, just ask Castiel when he comes over today."

"Today?"

"Yeah. Me, Castiel, and Nathaniel aren't going to school today."

"And why aren't you?"

"Because aint nobody got time for that."

"...You're lucky that's a good reason." Auntie smiled at me and walked out of the room.

"Love you auntie!"

"Love you too now go feed the dogs!"

"Yes m'am!"

* * *

Over at Nathaniel's house, Castiel was wrapped up in Nathaniel's arms. He was out of breath because him and Nathaniel had been at it since he woke up at 4am and it was now almost 8. Castiel's legs felt so weak and his bottom felt so numb. His nerves were still trembling from his climax.

Hearing a vibration come from his phone, he checked and saw it was just a reminder from Bre that she was waiting. He had almost forgot they were supposed to spend the day with her today. Castiel shook Nathaniel but he wouldn't budge.

"Nathaniel? Come on. It's time to get up. We gotta go see bre."

Still Nathaniel wouldn't get up. Castiel tried to shake him, hit him, pull his hair, and even tickle him. Castiel began to get frustrated and pouted on his side of the bed.

"Think Castiel think. How would Nathaniel wake you up?" After 5 minutes of thinking, Castiel realized how Nathaniel would wake him up.

"No way! I am not doing that!" He looked down at Nathaniel and thought about it. "Ugh! He is not going to let me live this one up."

Castiel got on top of Nathaniel and started to grind his pelvis into Nathaniel. He heard Nathaniel groan a little and continued what he was doing. He then felt something grab his ass. He looked down and saw Nathaniel smiling at him. With ease, Nathaniel flipped him over and returned the gesture.

"What a nice way to wake me up."

"Hey stop! We have to go over to Breonna's house!"

"Aaww, can't we have one more round?"

"We have 8 rounds already! I am tired and can barely move but we promised!" Castiel pushed Nathaniel off of him and got up to put his clothes on.

"What's wrong Cassy? You seem mad at me all the time? Am I just your sex toy?"

"You my sex toy? I think I should be asking you that! We can't even have one conversation without you grabbing on me!"

"Don't act like you didn't like it."

"That doesn't matter. I am just a sex object to you. And there is nothing you can tell me otherwise! Hurry the hell up. I'll be in the car." Castiel stormed out of the room leaving Nathaniel in awestruck.

*sigh* "Oh Castiel. It seems like your catching feelings for me again." Smiling to himself, Nathaniel got up and got dressed. Grabbing his keys, he walked on out the door. As he was walking, he was thinking to himself aloud.

"It's okay Cassy because I caught them too." Nathaniel smiled even wider which Castiel questioned once he got in the car. Nathaniel just shook him off.

* * *

Back at he house, Breonna was waiting for the boys. Auntie said she was going shopping and had left a couple of minutes ago so now Breonna had no one to talk to except her animals. She stopped talking to her animals because she felt like they could understand her whenever they barked directly after she said something.

The doorbell knocked her out of her thoughts. When she went to open the door, she saw twiggy legged Castiel and smirking Nathaniel.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Nothing!" Castiel limped into the living room and laid down on the couch. He looked so tired. Nathaniel explained that Castiel had fell while chasing demon and his legs are all worn out.

"Well he should've been more careful."

"Well it was kind of my fault."

"What? how?"

"I let Demon out and it went on for a long time." Nathaniel smirked in his head. What he said had a double meaning.

"Neither of you are to blame. Things like this happen. So Castiel, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I- OH MY GOSH! MY PHONE! MY PHONE!"

"Your phone?" Breonna asked.

"Yes! I left it at the Bakery last night! I have to go get it!"

"No you don't. I will get it. You are tired and worn out. Nathaniel, take care of him till i get back." And the she was headed out the door. Breonna never turned around to see the look of terror on Castiel's face.

"Don't worry. I will." As Nathaniel turned around, he saw the terrified expression on Castiel's face. Nathaniel smirked as he walked over.

Downstairs, as Breonna was leaving, she ran into Auntie.

"You're back pretty fast."

"Yeah I know. Those bitches gonna kick me out because I threw all the ugly clothes on the floor, like who does that. No one would pick it up whether it was on the racks or not. I was doing them a favor!"

"Sure you were Auntie."

"Where are you going?"

"To get Castiel's phone. He left it back at the bakery. Can you go up there. I bet Castiel is giving Nathaniel a hard time."

"Will do honey."

When Auntie got upstairs, she had heard moans coming from inside the room. She cracked the door open slightly. What she saw blew her mind. She realized Breonna wasn't lying when she said Castiel was giving Nathaniel a "hard time". There Nathaniel was swallowing Castiel's entire manhood. Auntie just watched as Nathaniel was rubbing on Castiel's thighs and how Castiel didn't even try to fight him. Auntie couldn't seem to turn her head away. She then noticed that Nathaniel had one eye open looking at her. She took it as a sign to leave. She would have started yelling but she had a soft side for yaoi.

She pulled out her phone. "Hey billy. Do you think you could find me a bunch of manga? ...The yaoi kind. ...Thanks hun." She smiled and walked back downstairs.

* * *

When Breonna got to the bakery, she searched around for Castiel's phone. She saw it lying down on the table inside the room Astro resided in. When she walked in, she was blinded by a big red light.

"I see you haven't caught on to anything yet have you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Nathaniel and Castiel."

"What about them?"

"You DUMBASS. They are FUCKING!"

"What?"

"Look through the phone."

"No that's snooping!"

"You do that all the time anyway. Haven't you played My candy love at all. It's in your character to snoop. Duh."

"Well I guess you're right."

When Breonna turned the phone on, She couldn't believe what she saw...

****

* * *

**yeah thats it. I wrote this in one shot w/o any writers block. and what do you guys wanna see in the next chapter. More funniness from auntie? more yaoi between castiel and nathaniel? more breonna and nathaniel fluff? or more breonna and castiel fluff? let me know in the reviews :) and also who is your favorite character so far.**


End file.
